


In One Combined

by MultiFangirl777



Series: The Mask You Wear [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFangirl777/pseuds/MultiFangirl777
Summary: Sequel to “The Mask You Wear”. One year after Anna and Kristoff get married, Anna is pregnant with their first child. This story follows them as Anna deals with the sudden changes and they both learn how to be good parents.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: The Mask You Wear [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760455
Comments: 29
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wasn’t done with these characters yet! There were just so many ideas that came to my mind of things I wanted to explore, and a Kristanna baby was one of the biggest ones! So here’s the sequel to “The Mask You Wear”! 😄

~ Kristoff’s POV ~

Kristoff was watching his wife performing from his normal seat in Box Five. It was just a practice, but it was like they were doing a full dress rehearsal with how little the performances were interrupted. Olina and Kai has left the cast a few weeks before Kristoff and Anna were even married. Without them, there were far less conflicts with who got which role, and everyone pretty much accepted that Anna would get the main female role in every show. Anna didn’t mind it either. 

Without warning, though, Anna fell to the ground. Kristoff jumped out of his seat and immediately ran downstairs. 

“Anna!” he shouted as he ran onto the stage. Elsa, Yelana, and Mattias has crowded around her after she fell, but they all stepped away as Kristoff emerged. 

Anna’s eyes were closed, and she only made a soft groan as he lifted her. He brushed her hair out of her face, and started repeating her name, but she didn’t answer. 

“She’ll be okay. She just fainted,” Yelana explained, taking a step towards him. “Probably needed some rest after working so hard.” 

“I haven’t been pushing her, if that’s what you’re implying,” Kristoff snapped. He really hadn’t. In fact, she had been so tired lately, he usually urged her to go to bed even though she was the one who wanted to continue practicing. 

“I wasn’t implying anything. But why don’t you take her up to your room so she can rest?” Yelana suggested.

“Okay. That’s a good idea,” Kristoff said. He picked her up and carried her up to their room, away from all the noise of the stage. What had caused her to faint like that? 

When he made it into their room, he set her down on the bed gently and sat next to her. She always looked so peaceful when she was asleep. 

He brushed his fingers against her cheek, and Anna startled awake. She sat upright and looked around, clearly trying to gain her bearings. 

“Why are we up here?” she asked. “Isn’t there a practice still going on?” 

“Yes, but you fainted, and everyone thought it would be a good idea if you just rested,” Kristoff answered. 

“No. I can’t rest. I have to go practice! The performance is in one week! I have to-!” 

“No, Anna,” Kristoff said sternly, and that stopped Anna’s ramblings and her attempts to crawl out of bed. “The show can wait. You need to rest.”

“Kristoff, I’m fine. I just didn’t drink enough water before the show or something,” Anna said. That didn’t help Kristoff. Actually, it made him more worried about her. 

“Anna, what’s going on? You were puking this morning, but you told me it was just something you ate, so I let you go practice. Now you’re telling me you fainted because you weren’t drinking water?” Anna bit her lip and looked away from him. “Is this role too much for you? I know I’ve been giving you a lot of the bigger ones lately. If it’s all too much, tell me now, and I can give the role over to Elsa, and you can have her role.” 

“No. It’s not the role,” Anna said. 

“Then what is it?” Kristoff asked, confused. Anna took a deep breath, and took one of his hands in both of hers. Her hands were so small...

“I need you to promise not to freak out with what I’m about to tell you,” Anna said, squeezing his hand. 

“Anna. You’re scaring me,” Kristoff said. Anna took a deep breath.

“The puking this morning wasn’t from something I ate. It was just a bout of morning sickness,” she explained. When Kristoff still looked confused, Anna brought his hand over to her stomach and rested it there with a giant grin. Kristoff’s eyes widened, and he looked back and forth between his hand on her stomach and her smile. 

“You’re serious?” Kristoff asked, his voice barely a whisper. Anna bit her lip and nodded. “You’re pregnant? With a child? Our child?” 

“Yes, I am,” Anna said. Kristoff smiled and cupped the back of her head as he kissed her. Anna moves her hands off of her stomach and wrapped them around his neck. 

“We’re having a baby!” he exclaimed. Anna nodded enthusiastically, and kissed him again. A thought crossed Kristoff’s mind, though, and he pulled away, suddenly unable to look at his wife.

“Kristoff? What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“What if I’m not a good father?” he asked. “What if I hurt our child?” 

“You’re kidding, right?” When Kristoff still didn’t look her way, Anna took matters into her hands, cupping his face and turning him to face her. “Kristoff, you have been nothing but good and caring to me. You took me in when I was alone and cold on the streets. You’ve always protected me and taken care of me. There’s not a single doubt in my mind that you will do the same for our child.”

Kristoff remembered how he let her be with Hans, and all the trauma that came from that.

“I haven’t always protected you,” he whispered, his gaze leaving hers. “I failed once, and you suffered immensely because of it.” 

“That was my choice to be with him,” Anna reminded him. “And there was no way for either of us to know he was going to do everything he did.” Kristoff became angry at the reminder of what that man had done. Anna made sure to enter his vision again, and seeing the soft look in her eyes made hm relax. “But you didn’t hesitate in coming to rescue me. Elsa told me about how you had wanted to run after me when I called your name, despite all of your pain. It’s those things that make me feel safe, and affirm in my mind that you will be a wonderful father to our child.” 

Kristoff’s hand subconsciously moved to his scar, and Anna gave him a look of disapproval, and moved the hand away. 

“Don’t even think that,” she said. “You are nothing like your birth parents. You learned so much from Cliff and Bulda. I may not have met any of them, but from everything you told me, you are so much like your adopted parents. And I’m certain you’ll treat our child the same way Cliff and Bulda treated you.” 

“How can you be so sure, Anna? What if my birth parents were exactly like us - deeply in love - but for some reason they still hurt me?” Kristoff asked. Anna sighed, and rested her forehead against his. 

“That’s not how that works,” she said. “No one just goes after a child without having some other issues, whether it’s in the marriage or on a personal level. I know our marriage will be okay for the rest of our lives, because we’ve gotten through the last seven years just fine. And I know you would never, ever want to hurt our child like how your mother hurt you. You are too kind, too caring, and too protective to do anything like that. And those are some of the reasons why I am so deeply, hopelessly in love with you.” 

Kristoff smiled at her. She ran her thumb over his scar, and though she had done that multiple times throughout the years, it still sent a shiver down Kristoff’s back. Anna’s lips locked with his again, and Kristoff pulled her closer, but made sure to leave extra room so he wouldn’t accidentally crush the baby. 

“We’re having a baby,” Kristoff whispered against her lips. Anna chuckled.

“Yes. We’re having a baby,” she confirmed. “And the baby will learn to love and care and be kind, because they’ll have an amazing father to teach them that.” 

“It takes both parents to raise the child properly when they live together, though,” Kristoff reminded her. “A lot of the things they’ll learn will come from you as well.” 

“Our child will be one of the nicest and purest children out there,” Anna said.

“Look out, world. Little Bjorgman will be doing some amazing things,” Kristoff said, and Anna laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff talk about handling Anna’s roles moving forward.

“In all seriousness, though, I think you and Elsa should trade roles,” Kristoff stated.

“Wait, what?” Anna asked, standing up quickly. She got a little dizzy, and Kristoff gently brought her back down on the bed. “I can finish my role for this show. It’s only an extra week.”

“You can’t even stand without feeling dizzy,” Kristoff pointed out.

“I already told you. I just need some water,” Anna said, giving him a pointed look.

“Oh, right. You just distracted me with the news and your big bright smile, I completely forgot,” Kristoff said in a playful tone.

“Mhm. Go grab me water so we can talk about this properly,” Anna ordered. Kristoff sighed and walked into the bathroom with the empty glass that was sitting on the nightstand. Anna smiles as she watched him walk away, and then laid down, resting a hand over her stomach.

There was a little being growing in there. Their love had created that. A few tears streamed down her face. She had always dreamed about this, but this was no longer a dream. This was real. She was having a baby. Kristoff’s baby.

She heard him walking back towards her, and she sat up, wiping away the tears. Kristoff noticed, and he raised an eyebrow in concern.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Anna nodded, grabbing the cup from him.

“Yeah. The reality of this just hit me,” she said, taking a sip of the water. “I have a little one growing inside of me. I’m carrying your baby! We’re going to be parents!”

“Our baby, Anna,” Kristoff corrected. “It’s not just mine. Little Bjorgman will have both of us in them.” He rested his hand on her stomach again. “But I know how you feel. I’m still awestruck.”

Anna rested her free hand over his while she finished the water.

“Thank you for grabbing me the water, babe,” she said, setting the cup down.

“Anything for you, baby,” Kristoff replied, kissing her cheek. Anna sighed in contentment, and snuggled against Kristoff. “But now that you’ve had your water, we need to continue our previous discussion.” Anna groaned, and sat back up.

“There’s nothing to discuss. I’m not stepping down from this role. You can’t make me,” she said. Kristoff sighed.

“Anna, come on. Be reasonable here. You need to keep yourself safe and healthy, especially now that you’re taking care of two people,” Kristoff pressed.

“Kristoff, it’s just one more week. After this week, you can give the main roles to someone else. But I want to finish this show strong,” Anna said. “Please. Let me do this one last thing. I promise, I’ll take better care of myself. I’m just getting used to all of the changes.”

Kristoff stated at her for a few moments, contemplating. Finally, he gave in.

“Okay. This last show, and then you’re done with main roles until after Little B is born,” Kristoff said.

“Deal,” Anna said, sealing it with a kiss. She felt Kristoff smile in the kiss, and she smiled, too. Kristoff used that to his advantage, deepening the kiss with his tongue. Anna moaned at the feel of his tongue inside her mouth, touching her tongue, as they battled for dominance.

Anna was the first one to pull away from the kiss, breathing heavily. Kristoff gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

“Come on. Let’s go see how the rest of the practice is going.”

Kristoff extended his hand to help her up, which Anna accepted. When she was fully upright, Kristoff wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side as they walked out of the room. Anna smiled and wrapped her arm around his back.

Kristoff led the way to his special box. It has taken awhile for him to let Anna in there. When Anna asked why he was so protective of it, Kristoff told her it had to do with his adopted parents.

” _This was our special place, where we sat and watched all of the performances. It was also where they pulled some of their greatest pranks,” Kristoff said with a laugh. “When they died, it became my special place to just sit and think without the distraction of a piano.”_

_ “Why don’t you ever let me in there?” Anna had asked._

_ “Have you met yourself, Anna? You’re the loudest and most rambunctious person I’ve ever met. Well, except maybe for Olina,” Kristoff answered, which made Anna chuckle and roll her eyes. “I just don’t want to ruin this spot by having you come in and be loud.”_

_“I won’t,” Anna promised. “I’ll be especially quiet in there just for you.”_

That was about a year after they had confessed their love for each other. Kristoff had reluctantly let her in, but told her that if she was ever inappropriately loud in there, he would kick her out.

Three years later, and this had become another one of their special places. There would be days when they would come in here just to sit and enjoy the comfort of the other person without speaking. Most of the time, though, they used it to watch everyone else practice on Anna’s days off. 

Elsa had taken up practicing Anna’s roles today. She was her understudy, after all, just in case Anna ever fell ill and couldn’t perform.

“She’s going to be a good replacement for you,” Kristoff whispered into her ear.

“I know she will. She’s my best friend, and she’s been doing this almost as long as I have. I have no doubts she’ll be amazing,” Anna whispered back. “I just want to go out with one final hurrah before Little B is born.”

Kristoff smiled and kissed the side of her head. “I promise you’ll still have a part in these plays until you decide they’re too much,” he said. “I know how much you love it.”

“Thank you,” Anna said, turning and giving him a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on his chest as they continued to watch the rehearsal. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna talk after the final performance, and Kristoff congratulates Anna.

One week later, it was the day of Anna’s final performance in a main role. Anna has kept her promise in making sure she was taking better care of herself and the baby. She hadn’t had another fainting spell the entire week. 

The final performance went amazingly well. Anna may have just been imagining it, but it sounded like there was more applause for her during the curtain call than ever before. She wondered if word had somehow been sent out that this was her last big performance for awhile. 

She cleared that thought away and just smiled out to the crowd as she held hands with her fellow cast members and friends and did their final bow. 

Elsa came running up to her as soon as they were backstage, away from the audience. 

“I can’t believe this was your last night as the leading lady!” the platinum blonde woman exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her friend in a tight hug. Anna chuckled and hugged Elsa back.

“You say that like I’m leaving,” Anna said. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll just have the smaller roles until I can’t handle those anymore, and then I’ll still be watching you from above.” 

“I know! But still. That means I now have to be the leading lady, and I’m not sure I’m ready for that,” Elsa replied.

“You’ll do just fine. I’m sure of it,” Anna said, smiling.

“Yeah. But I’ll never compare to you,” Elsa said.

“You’re right. You’ll never compare to me. Because you’re not Anna. You’re Elsa - you’re your own person with your own standards,” Anna replied. Elsa pulled away and lightly shoved Anna, rolling her eyes.

“Ugh. You will definitely make a great mother with sappy advice like that,” she said, and they both laughed. 

“Well, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I suddenly have to go use the facilities, and I’m already tired, and-.”

“I get it,” Elsa said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. It’s important to take care of you and your baby first and foremost. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Anna smiled back at her friend, putting her hand on top of the one on her shoulder for a few seconds, before running offstage. 

She relieved herself in the bathroom for the cast members before heading back upstairs, and she was glad she did so, because Kristoff immediately picked her up by the waist and spun her around. 

Normally, Anna would have laughed and enjoyed the spinning, but this time she had to cover her mouth to make sure she didn’t throw up. Kristoff noticed the change, and gently set her back on the ground.

“Are you okay?” he asked, holding her upright as she staggered a little bit.

“Yeah. Just... maybe no more spinning until Little B arrives,” Anna said. “Sorry.” 

“No reason to be sorry,” Kristoff replied, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. “If anyone should be sorry, it’s me. I forget pregnant women get nauseous easier.” 

“You don’t need to apologize either, Kristoff. We’re both new to this, both being the only child in our families with no experience with pregnancies,” Anna replied. “I didn’t even know that would make me nauseous until you did it.” 

Kristoff continued rubbing her back and kissed the part of her skin where the neck met the shoulder. “You did amazing out there,” he breathed against her skin. Anna sighed in content. 

“Thank you for letting me do it,” she whispered. 

“Anything for you, love,” he whispered into her ear. “Anything for you.” Anna turned around and kissed him fully. When they broke from the kiss, Kristoff’s eyes trailed down to her neck - or rather, the object around her neck.

“I still can’t believe you wear that for every performance,” he said, lifting the pearl necklace slightly.

“It’s my good luck charm,” Anna replied. “And I feel more confident with it on. Like you’re on stage with me, even when you’re not.” 

“How did I ever get so lucky to have someone like you?” he asked.

“I ask myself the same question every day,” she replied. 

“I thank the stars every second of every day that you came into my life, and you chose me.” 

“You chose to bring me in,” Anna reminded him. “You made the initial choice that brought us together.” 

“Of course. I wasn’t just going to let someone freeze to death out there if I could help,” he replied, kissing her forehead. 

“And that’s how I know you’ll be an excellent father,” Anna said. “If you were willing to do that for a stranger who you didn’t even know, I know you will do so much more for your own flesh and blood.” A tear fell down Kristoff’s cheek, and Anna quickly wiped it away with a little giggle. In a quieter voice, she said, “I thought I was supposed to be the emotional one?” 

“I can’t help it when you’re speaking such sweet things,” Kristoff replied, placing a hand over her stomach and kissing her again. Anna kissed him back for a minute, and the pulled away. 

“I only speak the truth. It’s just part of who you are,” Anna replied. “And I love you for it.” 

“Mm... Keep talking about all the things you love about me,” Kristoff whispered as he moved down to kiss her neck. Anna rolled her eyes, but happily obliged. It wasn’t an arrogant thing. He had been without love for almost his entire childhood (other than thee three years with Cliff and Bulda), and Anna liked to remind him about why he deserves to be loved, and why he’s so loving in return. 

Besides, it had been a great way for her to remind herself that she does, in fact, love him, and all of the reasons why, so that the jerk in her dreams couldn’t make her doubt any of it anymore. 

They were so deeply in love with each other, and now there would be a baby that would be living proof of their love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna’s first weird pregnancy craving.

~ Kristoff’s POV ~

Yelana had warned him about the crazy food cravings pregnant women sometimes happened, but when Anna came to him with her request, he was still shocked.

“Banana chocolate? Really?” he asked. “That’s what you want?”

“What? It doesn’t sound that strange!” Anna exclaimed. “Besides, this craving is probably coming from us sharing your banana one all the time.” That had been Kristoff’s regular drink. Anna had convinced him to try something new shortly after their engagement by ordering him a banana milkshake. He never went back to vanilla after that. 

“Hey now! Don’t blame your weird food cravings on me!” Kristoff teased. 

“Why not? You’re part of the reason I’m having these cravings,” Anna reminded him, putting her hand back on her stomach. Kristoff ran a hand through his hair. 

“I doubt they even make that,” he said.

“Well, they should,” Anna stated. “But if they don’t, you can get banana, I’ll get chocolate, and we’ll ask for an extra glass and just pour a little bit of both into it. Problem solved, and everyone wins! Including Little B.” 

“Mm... Already becoming soft for Little B. What are you ever gonna do when they come into the world and give you those sweet little puppy eyes when they ask for something?” Kristoff teased. 

“I have time to learn to avoid those,” Anna replied. “They’re not due for another eight months.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Please? Can we please go get a chocolate banana milkshake?” 

Kristoff looked at her for a few moments, thinking about it. In that time, Anna’s face changed to a pouting lip with those big blue puppy eyes gazing up at him.

“Hey now! You can’t use the puppy eyes on me now, after we just talked about learning to avoid them,” he said. Anna’s lip twerked up into a smile for a brief second, before going into a deeper pout. 

“Please? For Little B?” she asked. Kristoff groaned. He really couldn’t ever deny his wife what she wanted. And that look just made it so much harder. 

“Okay, fine! Go put on some shoes, and we’ll walk down to the restaurant,” Kristoff said. Anna’s face flowed with a wide grin as she pulled away and ran off to put on her shoes. 

“You know, by the time Little B comes, you’ll have to help me with these,” Anna stated. 

“Or maybe I’ll just let you walk around barefoot all the time,” Kristoff replied, realizing his mistake too late. 

“Ooh! I like the idea of that - walking through the halls with no socks or shoes on all day,” she said. Kristoff chuckled and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the white mask Anna had bought for him and quickly put it on as Anna finished putting on her shoes. 

——

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t our favorite customers!” the server greeted.

“Hey, Ryder! How are you doing?” Anna asked. 

“Well, this is the first slow period we’ve had all day, so I’m doing okay,” Ryder responded.

“Ooh. Perfect timing on our part then!” Anna replied as she sat down on one of the bar stools. 

“Let me guess. Kristoff, you want the banana milkshake, and Anna, you want the chocolate milkshake?” Ryder asked with a knowing smiling. It had been the same order for over a year now. 

“Yes, that works, but can we get an extra glass as well?” Kristoff asked. “Anna here thinks it would be a good idea to mix the two.” 

“Because it would!” Anna defended. Ryder simply chuckled at their little banter.

“Yes, I can give you an extra empty glass, no problem,” Ryder replied. 

Kristoff ordered some food for them to share as well, and Ryder went off to work on the order. Kristoff quickly realized his mistake of ordering a meal to share when the food arrived and Anna scarfed it down.

“Hey! We were supposed to share this!” Kristoff exclaimed. 

“Sorry! I’m feeding two people now. I’m much hungrier than I used to be,” she said. Kristoff sighed and called Ryder back over.

“Hey, can I get another order of that?” he asked, pointing at the almost empty plate in front of Anna. “She just are it all like she’s been fasting for a whole week.” Anna slapped his arm, but he barely noticed it. 

“Of course, Kristoff,” Ryder said, walking back into the kitchen. Kristoff turned back to Anna to see her chugging down the pure chocolate milkshake. He gently took it away from her while she was taking a break from chugging it.

“Hey! What was that for?” she asked.

“You asked for a chocolate banana milkshake, not just chocolate,” Kristoff reminded her, pouting the rest of the chocolate milkshake into the empty glass, followed by a little bit of his banana shake. He transferred her straw to the new glass and stirred it before handing the glass over to her. “Here you go.” 

“Thanks,” Anna said simply, taking a sip of the mixed drink. “Mm. This is delicious!” She took another big sip, and Kristoff began drinking his banana one. “Kristoff, you have to try it!” 

“You know I don’t care for chocolate,” Kristoff reminded her. Anna frowned. 

“The banana mellows out the richness of the chocolate!” she explained. “Come on. Try one sip?” Kristoff obliged and took a sip out of her straw. She was right; the banana did help mellow out the overpowering sweetness of the chocolate. 

“Okay. You were right. That isn’t a bad mix,” Kristoff admitted. Anna smirked and did a little happy dance in her seat as she drank her shake. “But don’t expect me to be ordering that anytime soon.” 

“You’re no fun,” Anna pouted. To prove her wrong, Kristoff tickled her side, and Anna squealed, grabbing onto the counter so she didn’t accidentally fall out of the chair. Kristoff changed positions and pulled her into his lap so he could tickle her sides at a better angle without making her fall. “K-Kris-Kristoff! Stop! We’re in a public place!” 

“It’s just the two of us, Ryder, and the chefs,” Kristoff countered. “They don’t care if we have fun.” 

“Kristoff! I’m serious!” Anna retorted. “Stop it!” 

“Say I’m fun, and I’ll stop,” Kristoff said, planting a kiss on her neck, which made Anna moan. 

“Mm. Alright! You’re tons of fun! I’m sorry I ever said anything otherwise,” she said. “Now please stop tickling me before I wet myself!”

Kristoff immediately stopped, and Anna wiggles out of his lap to run to the restroom.   
His food arrived while she was gone, and Kristoff started eating it right away to make sure there was no chance of Anna taking it all again. 

They finished their food and shakes, paid the bill (with a generous tip to Ryder as always), and then walked back to their place. 

Anna was behind him as they walked into their room, and her hand snuck up under his arm to tickle him. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Paying you back for tickling me in the restaurant,” Anna responded. 

“You know that has no effect on me when I’m wearing clothing,” Kristoff replied. 

“Well, then, I guess we’ll just need to fix that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff chat in the morning.

Anna woke up and saw honey brown eyes staring down at her. This was nothing new. Kristoff was always a morning person, while Anna was not. She had asked him once why he just stared at her instead of doing something more productive in the quiet hours before she woke.

“ _You look so peaceful and beautiful when you are sleeping,” he replied. “It makes me happy to see you like that every morning. And I’m always worried your sleep will be disrupted if I leave your side.”_

_ “I’m a deep sleeper. You won’t wake me,” she responded._

“ _That’s not what I meant by the disrupted sleep,” Kristoff replied, his look cold and serious. Oh. He had meant being disrupted by nightmares. She wished she could tell him with certainty that they didn’t come anymore, but that was a lie. It was extremely rare, but every now and then, that jerk would appear in her dreams. He no longer talked bad about Kristoff. Anna was able to counter all those negative comments with the truth, thanks to her lists. She still was haunted by him kidnapping her and taking her away from Kristoff, though, so she was glad to always have Kristoff close as a reminder that it was just a dream._

_She didn’t really mind Kristoff watching her, anyways. It gave her a chance to give him a morning kiss before either of them got too busy. So she never fought against it, and let it just happen._

“Good morning, beautiful,” Kristoff whispered, giving her a quick kiss.

“Mm. Good morning,” Anna replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer for another kiss. She really did love their morning kisses. They never really lasted long, since they both had things to start doing immediately, but they were still so passionate and full of love nonetheless.

“Hey. Do you want to see your next role?” Kristoff whispered. He always asked her this for each show. Anna knew it made him happy when he got to see her reactions to the part first.She had a feeling it was because a lot of the songs he wrote for her parts were love songs, and he wanted to see how she reacted to the lyrics of each one.

“Yeah. Sure,” Anna replied, lazily trailing her fingers over his bare chest.

“You don’t sound that excited about it,” Kristoff noted. Anna didn’t respond, and just kept her eyes on her fingers’ movements. “Anna.” When she didn’t answer again, Kristoff used one hand to gently stop the one on his chest, and used the other to lift her head up to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fantastic,” Anna replied with a cheeky smile. “I’m just enjoying these quiet moments together. After all, once Little B is born, we won’t really get these anymore.”

“I’m sure we can still make time for it,” Kristoff said, kissing her on the lips and moving his way down to her neck. Anna moaned.

“Kristoff...,” she said.

“What is it, baby?” he asked, breath tickling her skin.

“Didn’t you want to show me something?” she asked, trying to keep her thoughts in the present, but Kristoff was making that extremely hard. “They’re going to need me downstairs to practice shortly.” Finally, Kristoff pulled away, resting on his elbow as he looked at her.

“Did you want to see the new role?” he asked again.

“Mm. Is it a silent pageboy like my last minor role?” she teased. Kristoff rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

“No. Not quite that minor,” he responded. “And besides, that wasn’t supposed to be your role. That was always designed to be Olina’s role.”

“You never liked Olina, did you?” Anna asked.

“No. She was always a Prima Donna that created a scene if she didn’t get the role she wanted,” Kristoff replied, rolling his eyes in a real annoyed way. “I was glad when she finally left.”

“Well, I’m glad you don’t have any problems with any of the current cast members,” Anna replied.

“Actually, I do have a problem with one cast member,” he responded.

“Wait, you do?” Anna asked. “I thought you liked all of them.”

“I do. All except for one,” Kristoff answered. Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion. “See, there is this one cast member who grabs my attention every time she’s on stage, and I am so distracted by her, I never notice anyone else.” It was Anna’s turn to roll her eyes and lightly shove Kristoff, but she chuckled nonetheless. Kristoff chuckled as well. “No, I do like the entire cast these days. None of them pick any fights or complain about my ultimate choices.”

“That’s good. I’m really glad you’ve become more personable with everyone,” Anna commented.

“All thanks to you darling,” Kristoff replied, kissing her cheek. “You’ve helped me be able to talk to them like a normal person, and helped them to accept that I’m not just some ghost haunting this place.”

“Yeah. You scared a lot of people with that,” Anna remarked. 

“It was a lot of fun, too. Why did you have me stop?” Kristoff asked.

“I didn’t make you stop. That was your choice,” Anna reminded him.

“You made me stop. It was more indirect, with you just showing me all the love and care in the world, but you did make me stop,” Kristoff pointed out. Anna smiled, but then her lip started to quiver as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Wait, what did I say? Did I say something wrong?” Anna shook her head vigorously, and tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept comings “Anna, what did I say? I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Y-You didn’t,” Anna stuttered. “Your words were just so sweet... These are tears of joy.”

“You never cried like that before, though,” Kristoff remarked, looking more concerned by the second.

“I’m pregnant, Kristoff. Pregnant women cry about the silliest things. It’s fine,” Anna assured him, wiping away the tears. “Now come on. Show me that new role before I start crying again.”

Kristoff quickly agreed, crawling out of bed and pulling her up behind him before walking over to the piano. It was the role of a handmaid. It wasn’t the greatest role he had ever created for her, but it was much calmer, with little dancing and no major high notes that could make her faint.

“It’s great,” Anna said. “It’s a big contrast to what I’ve been doing the last four years, but I like it.”

“Are you sure?” Kristoff asked. “You’re not lying to me to make me feel better?”

“Kristoff, when have I ever lied to you?” Anna asked. Kristoff thought about it, but came up short. She still had never lied to him. And secrets weren’t even a problem anymore, because they were so open about everything. If Anna had a problem with something, she would tell him. That’s how it always worked.

“Okay. I just want to make sure you’re still happy with the smaller roles,” he said.

“So long as I’m in the play, I don’t care how big or small the role is,” Anna said. “Besides, it gives Elsa a chance to shine.”

“Okay. If you’re sure...”

“I’m sure,” Anna said, kissing him on the lips as confirmation. “Besides, a smaller role means we will have a lot more time together, so I’m more than okay with it.”

Kristoff smiled and kissed her again. 

“Anna!” a voice called from downstairs, breaking them from their kiss.

“That’s Mattias. I have to go. I’ll see you in the cafeteria for lunch, okay?”

“I look forward to it,” Kristoff responded, patting her hand. Anna smiled and gave him another quick kiss before running downstairs to practice. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff have lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main setting for this chapter was suggested by Val! Huge thank you to her for the idea!

Anna ran to the cafeteria after practice, starving and ready to eat. An arm wrapped around her waist as she turned the corner to the cafeteria and turned her around. Anna looked up to see Kristoff smiling down at her.

“Hey! What was that for?” she asked. “I thought we agreed to meet in the cafeteria.” 

“We’re close by the cafeteria. It still counts,” Kristoff protested. “And besides, I had a different idea for lunch today.” He lifted his other arm to reveal a basket. Anna’s face lit up with a wide grin. 

“A picnic!” she exclaimed. 

“Yeah. I figured we could go over to the docks and eat by the fjord,” Kristoff said.

“That sounds lovely! Let’s do it!” Anna replied. 

——

Anna had made sure to change before they left, not wanting to wear any kind of dress outside. She was now wearing a green top with brown shorts. Kristoff was wearing a light blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, blue jean shorts, and his white mask that just covered the right side of his face. 

Anna had made it a goal to get him more comfortable to go out in public without a mask, but she knew that would still probably take a few years, especially after his history. 

“Here’s your sandwich, my lady,” Kristoff said, handing over a meat sandwich. They were sitting on a blanket on the dock. There was a light breeze that helped Anna feel cool in the hot summer sun. 

“Thank you, good sir,” Anna replied in a formal tone, grabbing the bagged sandwich from him and pulling it out. 

“You are very welcome,” Kristoff responded, unwrapping his own sandwich. They ate in silence, and Anna just stared out at the water. 

“What do you think it is?” she asked out of the blue. 

“What do I think what is?” Kristoff asked, completely confused. 

“The baby. Do you think it’s a boy or girl?” Anna asked, turning her focus to him now. The sun hit his hair at just the right angle, making it look like a lighter blonde than it was normally. Anna got the urge to run her fingers through it, but she was sitting a little too far away, and she didn’t want to distract him. It didn’t matter, because he ended up running his own fingers through his hair.

“I don’t know. I would love it if it was a girl - a little girl like you running around everywhere,” Kristoff responded. Anna laughed.

“You don’t want her to be like me,” she assured him. “My parents said that was part of the reason why I was an only child. I was so rowdy and reckless, they could barely keep up with me, and figured it would be a bad idea to add another one to the mix.” Kristoff moved closer to her and pulled her to sit in his lap.

“I think we could handle that,” he said. “Besides, if nothing else, I would at least want her to look like you. Your gorgeous hair that reminds me of strawberries. Your eyes as blue as this water. Your button nose.” He tapped her nose, and Anna giggle. “And all of those lovely freckles that cover your body from head to toe.” 

“Oh, come on. The baby has to look like you at least a little bit, right?” Anna asked. 

“No. They don’t have to. I’d be fine with an Anna clone,” Kristoff replied. “But if they do have to look at me, I hope they don’t have my nose.” 

“What’s wrong with your nose?” Anna asked. 

“It’s so big! No child should have to have that,” Kristoff responded. 

“And mine’s so tiny! No one likes a tiny nose,” Anna said. 

“That’s not true. I love your nose,” Kristoff said, kissing it to prove his point. 

“And I love your nose. So the baby can have any size of a nose, and it will be fine,” Anna said. “So that settles that. No point arguing about it.” Kristoff sighed playfully, and then kissed her cheek. 

“What about you? What do you think it will be?” he asked her. 

“I don’t care either way,” Anna said. “I’m happy just having your baby. If it has some of my traits, great. If not, I’m fine with that as well.” 

“Why do you keep calling it my baby?” Kristoff asked. “It’s something created from our mutual love for each other. It’s as much your baby as it is mine. Maybe yours even more because you’re the one carrying it and keeping it alive for the next eight months.” 

“I’m not saying the baby isn’t mine or anything,” Anna reassured him. “It’s just that, sometimes, I still can’t believe that it’s you and me. That I’m with you, and you love me, and we’re having a baby together. So I guess I call it your baby as a reminder of that.” Kristoff smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“I know, baby. I can hardly believe it myself,” he said, rubbing her back. “That we were ever so blessed to love each other and have a baby together.” 

“So you want a girl? Would it be okay if we had a boy?” Anna asked, craning her neck to look up at him. 

“Are you kidding? Of course it would be okay, Anna. It’s our baby. I’m going to love and spoil it no matter if it’s a girl or a boy,” he replied, running a hand through her hair. “I just think having a girl would be so much sweeter. And I know you would have more fun dressing the girl up.” 

“Yeah. That might be true,” Anna replied. “I’m looking forward to it either way, though.” She placed her hand over her stomach, and Kristoff covered her hand with his own as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Me too, baby. I can’t wait for Little B to come inn to this world and meet the wonderful mother they have.” 

“And an equally wonderful father,” Anna corrected. Kristoff smiled a little at her correction.

“Equally wonderful parents,” he rephrased. “The world won’t know what to do with someone like them here.” 

“Look out, world,” Anna said, and then leaned in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff return to their bedroom after lunch.

They spent another hour out by the fjord talking about little things and finishing their picnic food before going back to their home. 

They were back in the comfort of their bedroom. Kristoff was working on some new song while Anna sat over on the bed. She was feeling nauseous again, and she realized that the morning sickness hadn’t come as soon as she woke up that morning. She wondered why it was called “morning” sickness if it could actually come up at any point in the day. 

The heat was bothering Anna more than usual as well, so she tied up the bottom of her shirt, revealing her bare belly. Kristoff didn’t miss the action. He finished writing something and then walked over to her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her for a minute, before kneeling down in front of her. 

“Hey, Little B,” he said. “This is your dad speaking. I know you can’t understand a word I’m saying. I don’t even know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say hi.”

Tears were streaming down her cheeks watching and listening to her husband talk to the unborn child. She chuckled a little at how awkward he sounded. He still wasn’t much of a people person, especially with the first conversations. The only other people he was comfortable talking to, besides Anna, were Sven and Yelana. 

Still, even if it was because he was speaking to their unborn child, Anna was glad to see the improvements in how he communicated. 

“Your mother and I can’t wait to meet you when you’re finally born,” he continued. “We’ll make sure to love you and cherish you and make you feel wanted and special. And we may even give you some brothers and sisters, but we’ll make sure to never make you feel left out. We’ll make sure you have the most amazing life a person could ever ask for. We love you very deeply, and cannot wait to meet you.” He then kissed her belly, before standing back up.

Anna’s tears were flowing like a waterfall, but she didn’t care, as she pulled Kristoff down to kiss him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 

“I love you,” she whispered, looking into his eyes while using one hand to wipe the tears and snot away. Kristoff chuckled and kissed her again. 

“I love you too,” he whispered back, wiping away the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. “More then you may ever know. I love you with every fiber of my being. And I know I wouldn’t be the person I am today without you. You’ve helped me so much, Anna. I hope you know that.” Anna smiled, but a sob came out, and the tears continued. She gripped his face in her hands and pulled him back in, giving him multiple kisses. 

“You need to stop being so sweet,” she joked. “Otherwise I’m going to be a crying mess for the next eight months, and possibly longer.” 

“Sorry, baby. You married me, accepting every part of me, including my sweetness. That’s just never going away,” Kristoff teased. Anna chuckled, and lightly shoved him. “Although I guess I could go back to the way things were long ago, where I wear my mask and give you and everyone else the cold shoulder. That could help.” 

Anna glared at him and gripped his shoulders with all the strength she had.

“Don’t you dare go back to that! We’ve worked too hard for you to go back to that,” she said. 

“Okay. Calm down, Anna. I was just joking,” he replied. “Of course I’m not going to go back to that. I love being open with you. You know that.” He kissed her forehead, which helped Anna calm down.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you,” she said.

“It’s okay. I get it,” Kristoff replied. “I’m sorry for even making you think I would go back to that lifestyle. That wasn’t a nice thing for me to do.” He sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her closer. “How’s your stomach feeling?” 

“Better,” Anna replied.

“Do you want to practice some songs?” he asked.

“Yeah. That sounds lovely,” she responded. Kristoff smiled, and stood up, taking her hands and pulling her up as well. They walked to the piano together, hand-in-hand, enjoying their time with one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff go shopping for maternity clothes.

Two months had passed, and Anna was beginning to show a little more. She was thankful that they were heading into winter, and that she wouldn’t have to deal with the summer heat when she was the size of a watermelon. The heat was unbearable as it was, and she wasn’t even struggling to do anything yet.

She put on one of her favorite shirts, but because she was bigger now, it didn’t fully cover her.

“Hey, Kristoff. I think we need to go shopping for some clothes,” she said, walking out of the bathroom. Kristoff turned to face her and gave her a cheeky smile.

“Why? I think that shirt looks fine,” he said. “I love that it shows your belly.” Anna rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hold back the smile on her face.

“I know. And I don’t mind _you_ seeing it. It’s everyone else I’m worried about,” she said. “There’s no way I can go out in public like this.”

“Okay. We can go shopping,” Kristoff said, standing up from the bed. “Do you have any shirts that you would feel comfortable in?”

“No. This was the loosest one I had,” Anna said, tugging on the end of the shirt again.

“Okay. Hold on. I might have something,” he said, walking out of the room. Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion, not taking her eyes off the doorway until Kristoff came back. “It’s a shirt that I wore when I was a teenager. It might still be a little big on you, but it’s worth a shot.”

Anna took off her shirt, tossing it on the floor, and grabbed the shirt from Kristoff’s hands. It was a blue tee shirt. Nothing too fancy - not that she really expected it to be. She lifted it over her head and pulled it on. It was big in the arms, but the rest of it wasn’t too bad. It would do for today while they were shopping for better clothes. She looked up to see Kristoff walking closer to her, a sly smile on his face.

“You look so hot wearing my clothes,” he whispered into her ear. Anna slapped his chest.

“Don’t go talking like that right now,” she said. “We need to go shopping. We can have fun after. Let’s go.”

——

They walked hand-in-hand to the department store. Neither of them had been here in a very long time, and Anna didn’t know where to start looking.

“Wouldn’t the most logical solution be to look for the women’s section and work from there?” Kristoff suggested.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right,” she said, and looked around the giant store. “Any ideas where it would be?” Kristoff laughed and stood on his toes to see over the shelf blocking their view.

“Yeah. I think I just saw it. Come on,” he said, and started racing down the aisle. Anna laughed as she followed him, trying to make sure she didn’t trip in the process. Her parents had always told her not to run in the stores, but there weren’t that many people here anyways, and Kristoff was leading the way. He never ran into people the same way she did.

Kristoff made sure to slow down as they neared the maternity section, so it wasn’t an abrupt stop when they reached the area. Anna took a few moments to catch her breath. It had been awhile since she ran that much, and it was even worse now that she had gained so much weight in such a short time. 

“Well, that was fun,” he whispered. Anna laughed in response, standing fully upright so she could look at the different clothes. She was having such a hard time deciding between all of them, though. A lot of them were just plain colors with no special design to them, which made it difficult to choose.

One by one, she started handing things to Kristoff, who was generous enough to hold everything for her.

“Don’t you want to try on some of those first?” her husband asked after she handed him the tenth item.

“I’m going to try them all. I just don’t want to have to make multiple trips to the dressing room and back,” Anna explained. “So I’m just finding everything that I want to try, and then we’ll go to the dressing room.”

“Okay. Stay in this area. I’m going to go grab something,” Kristof stated, and then walked off. Anna watched him leave, curious, but was quickly distracted by the next dress on the rack.It was olive tree green, with a red leaf pattern decorating it.

When Kristoff came back with a cart, Anna already had five more items in her hands. She dropped all of them in the cart, and continued shopping, moving over to pants and shorts.

After adding yet another ten items to the cart, Anna finally decided she had enough.

“You’re lucky the managers still pay me 20 grand a month,” Kristoff teased. Anna rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder against his as they walked to the dressing room.

“Why do you have them do that anyways? I know that building doesn’t cost that much,” Anna stated. 

“That may be true, but I still have to pay all of the employees, and buy new equipment when it’s ruined. Not to mention saving money for us and Little B,” Kristoff replied. “And it turns out to work out great, because then I know I have enough money to buy you whatever you want.”

“Aw. You’re so sweet,” Anna said, wrapping her arm around him as they continued walking. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, sunshine,” Kristoff replied, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. “Ah! Here we are! The dressing room! Now take your clothes and go try them on. I’ll wait out here for you, if you want to show me any of them.”

“Can I show you all of them?” Anna asked as she started gathering the clothes in her arms.

“If you want to. You know I always love it when you treat this like a catwalk,” Kristoff responded, and Anna chuckled. “But it’s totally up to you if you want to take the time to show me every outfit.”

“Okay.” Once she had all the items in her arms, she walked into the first open stall and locked it behind her.

She had gone through almost all of the items, showing some of them to Kristoff as she went along, and left the green dress for last. Even with just one look in the mirror, she was in love with it.

She walked out of the stall to show Kristoff. “This one is probably my favorite one! I mean, it’s partly because it’s my favorite color, but it’s just so comfortable, and soft! What do you think?” She looked up to see Kristoff wasn’t looking in her direction. He was looking off to the side “Kristoff?” He still didn’t look at her. He looked like he just saw a ghost. It reminded Anna of the look Olina would have whenever the “Opera Ghost” was mentioned.

She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He finally looked up at her.

“Hey. Are you okay?” she asked, worry in her voice.

“Yeah,” he replied simply, before looking off to the side again. Anna looked over to see a blonde woman walking down the main walkway in the women’s section. She looked at least twenty years older than the couple, but Anna didn’t recognize her.

“Who is that?” she asked, turning back to Kristoff.

“My mom.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff confronts his mother.

~ Kristoff’s POV ~

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw her. Clearly this was just some sort of cruel dream. She hadn’t been around for 18 years. He hadn’t seen her since she dropped him off at the orphanage. He had thought she had left, or was maybe dead by now. He never expected to see her here, of all places.

He hadn’t realized Anna had come out and was talking to him until she touched his shoulder. He looked at her briefly, and then looked back at the other woman that abandoned him all those years ago. 

“That’s your mom? Your birth mom?” Anna asked in disbelief. 

“Yep. The one that whipped me when I was a child, then dropped me off at an orphanage and never visited me again.” Kristoff couldn’t help the malice that entered his voice. Anna sat down next to him, running her fingers through his hair. It was meant to help calm him down, and it worked a little, but he couldn’t help but think back to those awful days. Why was she here? 

“Maybe you should go talk to her,” Anna whispered. Kristoff whipped his head around to look at her, eyes wide. 

“What? Are you insane?” Kristoff asked. “I can’t talk to her! What do you even say to the woman that scarred and abandoned you?” 

“I don’t know. But there has to be a reason why she showed up here, at the same time that we are here,” she replied. “Maybe it’s to help you accept what happened and move on.” 

“You really believe in that?” he asked angrily. He hadn’t meant to be angry with her. He wasn’t, really. He was just still angry about his mom being here, and the anger was seeping into everything else. 

“I don’t know. I just know... If I got to see my parents again, I would talk to them, even if it was just to say goodbye,” she replied. “It’s your choice, though. I’m going to change back into my regular clothes so that we can pay for everything and go back home.” 

Kristoff simply nodded, not looking in her direction as she walked away. He would have to repay her for that later. 

He watched his mom turn down an aisle, out of view. He could leave it alone, and not talk to her. Deep down, though, he wanted to talk to her. So, he stood up and followed her. He waited until he was ten feet from her to speak. 

“Hi, Mom,” he said. The woman turned to him, shocked and confused, and for a moment he thought he actually got the wrong woman. But there’s no mistaking those green eyes that meet his. “Sorry. Is the mask throwing you off? Let me take it off.” He did exactly that, revealing his scar, and the woman’s expressions changed as she recognized him. 

“Kristoff,” she breathed. “Look at you! You’ve grown into such a fine man.” 

“Yeah. No thanks to you,” Kristoff snapped. His mother’s eyes lowered.

“I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you,” she said.

“But you did,” Kristoff cut off. “You whipped me and gave me a scar, forcing me to hide my face form everyone so that people wouldn’t fear me as much. Do you know how much I was bullied in that orphanage because of my scar? Of course not. Because you weren’t there.” 

“Kristoff, let me explain!” his mother begged.

“No! You know what? Anna said this would help me, but I don’t see how it’s helping. All I see is how it’s hurting me with the reminders of everything you did. How much you ruined my life for good! I’m sorry. I can’t do this. Good bye.” He turned and walked away, back to the dressing room where Anna was waiting by the cart for him. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

“Not really. Come on. Let’s get out of here,” he said. Anna simply nodded and they walked down to the register in silence. 

It wasn’t until they were outside the store that Kristoff heard his mom’s voice again.

“Kristoff, please! Wait! I just want to explain everything to you. Give me ten minutes, and then you can go,” she said. Kristoff turned to look at Anna, who gave him a little smile and squeezed his hand. Kristoff sighed and turned to face the other woman. 

“Ten minutes,” Kristoff responded. The woman smiled, and began to speak. 

“First of all, I’m sorry I ever scarred you and made your life miserable. That’s not what I had ever wanted for my own child. But when your father kept disappearing, and leaving for months on end, I started losing myself. Our relationship was ending. I could see that, but I didn’t have the strength to fight for him. You looked so much like your father. Even now, I can see the resemblance. But it hurt so much back then, to see those familiar brown eyes looking at me. And I was just extremely stressed. Seeing you so cheerful... seeing that spark in your brown eyes that your father used to have when he looked at me before he met this other woman... It hurt, and I lashed out in the worst way possible. I know that’s not a good excuse for anything, but it’s the truth nonetheless.” 

“And the orphanage?” Kristoff pressed. “Why did you put me up for adoption?”

“I had just received news that your father was going to leave me to stay with the other woman permanently,” she replied. “And I realized that I couldn’t properly raise you on my own. So I dropped you off at an orphanage, hoping that maybe someone else would find you and take you in. To give you the love and care that I never gave you, but that you always deserved.” She looked over at Anna with a smile. “It looks like you did find that.”

“Yeah... I did,” Kristoff responded, looking over at Anna, who met his gaze and smiled. Kristoff couldn’t help but smile back. “It took me eleven years, but I did finally find it.” 

“I’m glad. And I’m so happy for you, Kristoff. I am proud of the man you’ve become, even though I had no part in that,” his mother responded.

“Thanks,” Kristoff said. “And thanks for telling me your side of the story. I’m sorry about whatever Father did to you. And honestly, I’m kind of glad you gave me up. Because it led me to two adults who actually loved me and encouraged me to play music - the very thing that you ended up punishing me for.” His mother grimaced, but he ignored it. “And without them taking me into their home, I would have never met my wife. So thank you for that.” 

“I guess things do happen for a reason,” his mother said. “I am sorry for how things had to happen. And I hope one day that you will forgive me. I was only looking out for you when I dropped you off at the orphanage. I never truly meant anything bad by it. And I never stopped loving you.” 

“I wish I could say the same about you,” Kristoff replied. “But I can’t. Because I did stop loving you, the moment you dropped me off at the orphanage. And... I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive you for that, regardless of how amazing my life is now.” He pulled Anna closer to him, and she happily wrapped her arms around him. He was so lucky to have her. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be going. Goodbye, mother.” 

“Goodbye, Kristoff. I wish you the best life with your wife and baby,” his mother responded. 

“Thank you.” Without another word, Kristoff turned around, turning Anna with him, and they walked away, never looking back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff go back home.

~ Kristoff’s POV ~

They walked back home in silence. Anna had tried to start a conversation, but Kristoff wasn’t in the mood to talk after that. 

“Do you want to go get milkshakes?” she asked. “It could help cheer you up.” Kristoff looked down at his wife and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I appreciate you trying, babe, but right now I just want to go back home. I don’t want any more public interaction,” he said. 

“Okay. I understand,” Anna said. Kristoff then got an idea. 

“Here. Hold this,” he said, handing her the bag of clothes they just bought. Anna looked confused, but didn’t refuse as she took the bag from him. Without warning, Kristoff picked her up bridal style. Anna let out a little squeal that turned into a laugh as Kristoff carried her the rest of the way back home. Anna rested her head on his chest, and Kristoff wrapped his arms a little tighter around her, but made sure not to squeeze too tight. 

“Wait, Kristoff. Put me down,” Anna said as they reached the staircase that led to their room.

“Why?” Kristoff asked. 

“I... have to go get a glass of water. My mouth is dry,” Anna replied.

“I can get you the water after I put you upstairs,” Kristoff offered. “It’s really not a problem.” 

“I want to get it myself,” Anna said. “I’ll be pretty much useless in a few months, and will rely on you to do everything for me at that point anyways. I want to enjoy the little time I have left to be able to do things myself.” 

Kristoff contemplated that for a few moments, and then finally set her down. “Okay. But don’t take too long,” he said. 

“I won’t,” Anna promised. “Here. Set the bag in the closet, and I’ll sort everything when I get up there.” Kristoff happily took the bag from her, and watched her for a few moments as she walked into the kitchen, waddling a little, before going upstairs. 

He carefully hung up the bag in the closet, hoping nothing got wrinkled in the process of everything. He turned around and sat down at the piano, and started playing a simple song. He didn’t realize what song he was playing until Anna walked in singing it. 

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word, and I will follow you.” Kristoff stopped playing but smiled. “I see you subconsciously started playing our wedding song again.” 

“It makes me happy, remembering those promises,” Kristoff responded. He turned to face her, about to tease her for taking so long to get back up here, but stopped when he saw what she was holding. “I thought you said you were getting a glass of water?” 

“I did,” Anna replied, shaking the water cup a little, letting the ice hit the glass. “But I figured I would get you a drink as well.” 

She definitely brought him a drink. A banana milkshake, to be exact. He walked over to her, grabbing the milkshake glass and kissing her. 

“You are amazing. You know that?” he said. 

“Yes, I do. Especially now that I have you to tell me that on a regular basis,” she responded. Kristoff’s smile grew wider, and he pulled her in for another kiss before drinking the milkshake. 

“Thank you. You were right; this was exactly what I needed,” he said. “I’m so glad I have you.” 

“I’m glad I have you, too,” Anna replied, giving Kristoff another kiss. Kristoff deepened the kiss, and he was certain Anna could taste the bananas as well, especially with how she moaned.

Kristoff pulled away before they could get any farther. He set his drink on the top of the piano. 

“Did you get enough to drink?” he asked her, gesturing to her almost full water glass. Anna shook her head no and quickly downed the water, before setting her cup next to his. 

“Now I did,” she replied with a smirk. Kristoff chuckled and stepped closer to her. 

“You still look sexy in my shirt,” he whispered. “How about I show you exactly how happy I am to have you in my life?” 

Anna moaned, and met him in a heated kiss. 

——

They both laid in bed, covered with a blanket, not caring that it was only midday. Kristoff ran his hand over his wife’s bare back as they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you,” he whispered. Anna chuckled - probably because it was the twentieth time he had said that in the last hour. But it was the truth, and she deserved to know. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered back. Kristoff smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“Thank you for encouraging me to talk to my mom,” he said. “Even though it didn’t help me have a better relationship with my mom, it did help me come to terms with myself and where my life has led. As miserable as my life had been, I wouldn’t change a thing. If my miserable parents never dropped me off at the orphanage, Cliff and Bulda would never have adopted me and brought me here. And if they never brought me here, I would have never met you. I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you, or married you, and we wouldn’t be expecting a baby together. Things would have been very different. The same is true for my scar. It acted as a repellent for almost everyone. Cliff and Bulda were the first ones to accept me, scar and all. Then I went eight years never showing it to anyone after they died. Then you accidentally saw it one night, and rather than repelling you, I think it actually drew you in, in a strange way.” 

“I was curious,” Anna admitted. “Curious how you got it, and why you always hid it. Then, the day you told me, I was definitely drawn more to you. We had never been that close or open with each other before. I didn’t realize it at the time, but I was falling in love with you.” 

Kristoff kissed her tenderly, and then pulled away to just look at her again. 

“Yeah. That’s when I fell more in love with you as well,” he said. “But if I didn’t ever get this scar... Who knows. Maybe some other woman would have found me attractive, and I would be married to her now instead of you.” He pulled her closer. “I’m glad I’m married to you, though. I wouldn’t ever give you up for anything.” 

“I feel the same way,” Anna said. “I mean, I miss my parents deeply, and I would have never wished for them to die. But you found me when I was struggling to survive alone, and I will always be so thankful for that. Despite all of the mistakes I made after that, I don’t think I would change anything either. My mother used to say every mistake is just an opportunity to grow into a better person.”

“That’s a great way to look at it,” Kristoff replied. “And we’ve learned from our mistakes and trials in life, so now we are prepared to raise Little B in the right and proper way. And we’ll give them the best life.” 

“Yes. Only the best for Little B,” Anna responded. “It’s what they deserve from us.” 

Kristoff moved his hand to the front of Anna, resting it on her baby bump. “You hear that, Little B? Only the best for you, little one. Your mother and I will make sure of that.” 

“Your father especially will,” Anna added. Kristoff looked back up at her, smiling, and kissed her again. Yes. Despite everything, he wouldn’t change his life at all with this beautiful outcome. Oh, what a beautiful change Anna had been for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna start looking at baby names.

“What should we name them?” 

It had seemed like a simple, harmless question to Anna. Kristoff quickly showed her how wrong she was about that. 

“Anna, we don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl yet,” he said. 

“We can find names for both!” she suggested. “That way we have options either way.” 

“Where do we even start finding names?” Kristoff asked. 

“Well, did you want to name them after a relative?” Anna asked. Kristoff gave her a look, and she quickly corrected herself. “I didn’t mean just blood relatives. What about Cliff or Bulda as possibilities from your side?” 

Kristoff half-smiled at the sound of their names again. Anna knew the feeling. Sven liked to bring up her mother every now and then, and she always smiled at the memory. 

“We could consider Cliff, maybe as a middle name if they’re a boy,” Kristoff said. “As much as I love my adoptive mother, I don’t think I would like how her name sounds for our kid.” 

“Okay,” Anna said, and grabbed out a pen and paper to write down the options. “What about my parents’ names? Agnarr and Iduna?” 

“Do you like either of those names?” Kristoff asked. Anna contemplated it for a moment. 

“I wouldn’t mind our daughter’s name being Iduna,” Anna replied. “I think Agnarr’s completely out, though.” 

“Okay. So that’s two options. Do you want our daughter to have your name in part of her name?” her husband asked. Anna hadn’t thought about that as an option. 

“Maybe. But probably as a middle name, if anything. I think it would be too confusing for everyone to have two Annas running around here,” she replied, and they both laughed. 

“Okay. What other names are there that you can think of that you like?” Kristoff asked. 

“Well... I actually can’t think of any off the top of my head, but Yelana gave me a huge book of baby names that we can go through!” Anna exclaimed, reaching under the bed to grab the book. 

“Oh. Is that what prompted your question?” Kristoff asked with a teasing smile. 

“Maybe,” Anna said, blushing a little. “But it’s also just something we need to think about as we get closer to the baby’s due date.” 

Kristoff smiled and took the book from her. “Well, with how big this book is, it probably will take us the next six months to decide on a name for the child,” he joked. Anna bumped his shoulder lightly with her shoulder, but just looked at the book as he opened it to look through it. “Well, the good news is there are definitely some names I would never want our child to have, like Agot or Alfhild.” Anna nodded in agreement. “But there are also some great names, like Anja and Aaron. So we could be here for awhile just writing down all of the good names.” 

“They don’t need me for practice until tomorrow morning. We’ve got plenty of time,” Anna said nonchalantly. 

“Do you miss being part of practice every day?” Kristoff asked.

“A little. I definitely miss the thrill of singing the major numbers in a play, but having all this time off gives me a chance to have more time with you, so I don’t mind at all,” Anna replied. Kristoff laughed and wrapped his arm around Anna’s shoulders, leaning over to give her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Okay. Let’s start going through these names one by one then.” 

They selected 50 names from the A list, and then continued on to B. One of the first options in B was the name “Baby”. 

“Why don’t we name our child that?” Kristoff teased.

“Call the baby ‘Baby’?” Anna’s face contorted like she just tasted something sour. “I don’t think so. That just seems cruel.” 

“You like it when I call you ‘baby’,” Kristoff pointed out. Anna couldn’t stop the smile on her face.

“Yeah. I like it as a nickname from you. And I’m sure we’ll call Little B “baby” plenty of times, especially in their early months. That shouldn’t be their permanent name, though,” she replied. Kristoff chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“I was just kidding, babe,” he said. “What about Bailey?” 

By dinner time, they had 50 more names selected for B and C each. There were certainly some that were higher on the list, like Bella and Benjamin, so it wasn’t a total fail. But it was still a lot that they would have to try and narrow down, and they had another 23 letters to go through. 

Anna was thankful for some of the weirder names that were easier to eliminate, like Baby, Bacon, and Chaos. Kristoff had made some great jokes about the last one, thinking it would be fitting for their boy to be named that if he was as reckless and carefree as Anna. While Anna laughed, she quickly eliminated it. 

They definitely had more girl names than boy names on the list, and Anna wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She voiced that thought to Kristoff.

“Well, if it’s a boy, then that means we don’t have nearly as many options to go through,” Kristoff replied. “The problem with girl names is that a lot of them sound beautiful, so we’re drawn to almost all of them, and just tend to write them down. It could make the final decision difficult though.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” Anna said. “There are a lot of pretty girl names in the book.” 

“Yep. And I’m sure we’ll find plenty more as we go through, as well,” Kristoff said with a smile. “But for now, it’s time for dinner. I’m hungry, and I only have one person to feed, so I’m sure you’re starving.” Anna’s stomach growled in response, and she blushed. “Come on. We can get back to this at a later time. Let’s go eat something.” 

Anna smiled and took Kristoff’s extended hand as he helped her up. Then they walked side by side all the way down to the cafeteria, still talking a little about the different names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Little B is a boy or girl? What should his/her name be? Let me know your thoughts! At the moment, I’m still open to pretty much anything. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna still isn’t needed for practice. Kristoff thinks of a new way they can spend their day together.

“Are you kidding?”

Sven ran his fingers through his thick brunette hair and sighed.

“I’m afraid not, Anna,” he replied. 

“I haven’t practiced in over a week! Are you sure you don’t need me at all right now?” Anna asked. She didn’t remember having this long of a break, even back in her early days here in the theater.

“I’m sorry, Anna. We’re just not focused on the role of the handmaid right now,” Sven responded. Anna could tell he was being honest, and Anna could see he truly was sad about the situation. Still, there wasn’t a lot he could do in his position. “I’ll tell you what. Check back in two days. I’ll talk to Mattias and Yelana, and we’ll try to have something for you. I think they’re just trying to make sure Elsa is comfortable in her position, especially since this is her first lead role.”

Anna could understand that. The lead role was a big deal. She only had one day to practice for her first main role, and that went okay, but she truly excelled in her second one when she had more time to practice. 

“Thanks, Sven. I appreciate it,” Anna said, and walked away, heading back upstairs. 

Kristoff turned sharply when he heard Anna wall back in the room. 

“They didn’t need you to practice again?” he asked, concerned and confused.

“No. They said they’re still working with Elsa to make sure she knows her role well,” Anna replied. Then, in a teasing tone, she said, “You must have given her something extremely difficult.” 

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean to. I guess I was just too used to you and Olina all these years, I forgot Elsa hasn’t been trained that much yet.” Anna chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

“It’s okay. She’ll get it. I have faith in her. I just wish there was some way I could practice alongside her,” she said. Kristoff pulled her down to sit sideways on his lap and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Well, we have the whole day to ourselves again,” he said, placing a hand on her belly. “What do you want to do?” 

Anna smiled and place her hand on top of his as she thought about what she wanted to do. “I guess technically we could keep going through that book for names, but it seems like such a tedious task right now, especially since we don’t know if Little B is a boy or girl.” Kristoff was running his free fingers through her red hair, which Anna always loved. She rested her head on his chest as she thought of other things they could do. She was coming up short, though. “What do you want to do?” 

“You mean besides showing you how much I love you all day?” Kristoff teased. Anna laughed and shoved his chest a little. Kristoff laughed as well, and then rested his head on top of hers as he thought about something. 

“Well, you’re about halfway through your pregnancy, right?” Kristoff asked. Anna nodded. “We haven’t bought anything for the baby yet, though. We could go out and do that.” 

“Oh. That’s true,” Anna commented. “We haven’t even decided where the baby will sleep yet.” 

“What do you mean? They’ll sleep in here with us,” Kristoff replied. “That way we can hear the baby crying in the middle of the night and can immediately take care of them.” 

“I’m not looking forward to that part of all this,” Anna groaned. Kristoff laughed and kissed her forehead again. 

“Don’t worry. It will only last for a couple of years,” he said. Anna groaned again, and Kristoff chuckled and rubbed his hand over her back soothingly. “But seriously, we can set up their crib over in the corner here where I used to sleep, and it will all work out just fine.”

“But all of your things are there, including your dresser,” Anna said. 

“You act like those can’t be moved around,” Kristoff said. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll find new places for all of it to make sure Little B has the best place ever.” 

Anna smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Kristoff met her halfway, moving his hand that was on her belly to cup her face. When they broke from the kiss, Anna put her hand over top his and moved her head slightly to kiss his palm. 

“Okay. I’ll go change and fix my hair, and then we can go,” she said, standing up. 

“What’s wrong with what you’re wearing now?” Kristoff asked. She was wearing a gray shirt that had “mama” written on it, and some regular black pants. 

“Nothing. I just want to wear something a little nicer,” Anna replied. 

“Oh, I see how it is. Only wearing your best in public, but never in private,” Kristoff teased. 

“What are you talking about? I’ve worn nice things around you before,” Anna said as she grabbed her dress out of the closet. “And besides, you’ve seen me in my birthday suit multiple times - something only my parents had seen before, and that was when I was much younger. So you have no room to talk. Besides, it’s not like you don’t see me in the nice clothes, considering you’re always with me.” 

“Fine. I’ll let you get by this time,” Kristoff joked. “Now go change so we can buy things for Little B.” 

Anna smiled and ran off into the bathroom to quickly change. Well, as quickly as she could, with having to work around the baby bump and everything else that had grown larger in the last few months. Even though it was mainly because she was carrying a baby inside her, she still felt a little self-conscious about it. She had never been fat before, so having all the extra weight was weird to her. Kristoff was always quick to help reassure her whenever she mentioned it, though. She was still so thankful to have someone as caring as him to love and cherish her. 

She put on the green dress with the leaf pattern on it - her favorite dress that she bought that day - and put her hair in two braids, before walking back out. 

Kristoff was sitting on the bed, looking through the baby names book. He looked up when he heard her walk out - she wasn’t as quiet as she used to be anymore - and looked at her in awe. It made Anna smile and blush at the same time. 

“That’s a gorgeous dress! I don’t remember you showing this one to me,” he commented. 

“I did. It was the last one I tried on,” Anna replied. “I think you were distracted by that point, though.” Kristoff frowned, remembering what he was distracted by, but quickly looked back up at her and smiled. 

“Well, it still looks great on you!” he said, standing up and walking over to her to kiss her. 

“Thanks, babe. I like it too,” she replied after they broke from the kiss. “Now, should we go?” 

“Yes. Let’s go,” he replied, kissing her nose before walking out of the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna shop for baby things.

They went back to the department store where they bought Anna’s maternity clothes. It was Kristoff’s idea, since that store seemed to be the one that had almost everything. Anna didn’t argue with that idea. 

Still, as soon as they walked into the store, Anna could see the change in Kristoff’s stance and expressions. 

“Hey. We don’t have to shop here. I’m sure there’s another store somewhere that has baby stuff,” she whispered, squeezing his hand to try and bring him back to reality. It took him a few extra moments, but he finally turned to look at her and smiled. 

“No. It’s fine. I’ll be okay,” he said. “Come on. Let’s go to the baby section.” 

They walked relatively calmly there this time, other than Kristoff doing a couple small twirls with her before pulling her close to his side. Anna chuckled and wrapped her arm around him as much as she could. The twirls affected her stomach a little, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as most of her nausea. 

They looked in the crib section first, since that was the most important thing for Little B. 

“How does one decide on just one crib with all of these options?” Anna asked as she looked at all of the ones on display. Kristoff chuckled. 

“I guess you just look until you find the perfect one, and that’s the one you buy,” Kristoff replied. Anna sighed. This was going to be much harder than she expected.

That is, until she found a specific crib unlike any of the others she had seen before.

“Crib with changing table and drawers,” she read off the box. “Oh that’s perfect! Two less things we have to buy, and less room they would take in our bedroom!” 

“Is that the one you want?” Kristoff asked. 

“It seems like the best choice,” Anna replied. “I mean, it’s double the price of all the other cribs, but we’ll probably spend just as much money buying the three things separately. And it’s white, which is a great color for a crib, in my opinion.” 

“Okay. Let’s get it, then,” he said, picking up the box for the crib set with little effort and holding it under his right arm. Anna was always impressed by how much he could carry. “Okay. Let’s go find a mattress to go with this crib, and then we may have to make a second trip out here, because that’s all I can carry.” Anna laughed, but nodded.

“Okay. That sounds like a plan. I’m starting to get really hungry as well,” she stated, rubbing her belly. Kristoff smiled and grabbed her other hand, pulling her towards the mattresses. 

Thankfully for both of them, that was a much easier choice as there seemed to only be one type of mattress. The sheets were a different story, but Anna decided to deal with that later, as they got closer to the baby’s due date. 

“Okay. We don’t have to buy anything else, but can we look at the other baby things that we’ll buy later?” Anna asked. 

“Sure, baby. If that’s what you want, we can do that,” he responded. She smiled back at him as they walked through the other aisles. Play pens, walkers, and strollers lined the next three aisles. They didn’t need the first two yet, but strollers were a definite must. Anna asked Kristoff to help her remember those the next time they came here. She was usually good at remembering those things, but this pregnancy was making her forget some things, so she didn’t trust her brain alone anymore. 

When they reached the clothes section, Anna decided they should leave. If she started looking at those, she would never stop, and she could tell Kristoff was struggling to hold the crib and mattress. 

She knew he was trying to hide the fact he was struggling to hold everything, but when she offered to help, he always refused. She didn’t miss the relief on his face though when he was able to put the things down for the cashier to ring them in, and so he could pay for them. 

When they were halfway back home, Anna noticed him quickly readjusting the mattress as it was slowly slipping out of his arm. 

“Kristoff, can I please help you?” she asked. 

“No. I’ve got it, baby. You don’t have to worry about it,” he said with a fake smile. 

“Kristoff, I’m not weak, and I’m not struggling to walk right now. I can handle carrying a mattress,” she countered.

“I never said you were weak, babe. That’s never what I mean when I carry all of this,” he replied. “I like to carry them. It’s just something I’ve always done is carry things by myself, so I’m used to it.” 

Anna knew nothing she said was going to make a difference. Thankfully, Kristoff still didn’t have the best grip on the mattress, so she was able to slip it out of his arm with ease and carry it herself. 

“Anna!” he exclaimed, turning to her.

“You’re not alone anymore. You don’t have to carry everything by yourself, especially if you’re struggling to carry them,” Anna replied. Kristoff reached to grab the mattress back from her, but Anna was quicker. She didn’t take her eyes off of him. “Let me help you.” 

Despite Kristoff’s annoyance with her taking matters into her own hands, she could tell he was also secretly relieved to have to carry less weight. He didn’t make any further attempts to take the mattress back, but he did pull her closer and kissed the top of her head. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. Anna smiled and rested her head against him, as they walked back to the house together in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna get Little B’s area set up.

“What do you want for lunch?” Kristoff asked as they placed the box and mattress in their bedroom. 

“Is it too much to ask to go to our favorite spot?” Anna asked with a smirk. Kristoff laughed. 

“As if I didn’t just spend a ton of money buying the crib and mattress,” he teased, and kissed her. Anna laughed a little as their lips met, and Kristoff’s arms wrapped around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. They stayed in that position even after they stopped kissing. “If that’s what you really want, we can.” 

“No, that’s okay. My feet hurt a little already, and I don’t think I can wait another half hour to eat. Do you know what they were planning on serving for lunch today?” Anna asked. 

“I think I heard something about spaghetti,” Kristoff responded. Anna’s eyes widened and sparkled with joy at that.

“Ooh! I love spaghetti! Let’s go!” She changed her position, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. They both laughed as they ran downstairs. 

——

“Why don’t I just move this to my other area?”

They were trying to rearrange their bedroom to fit the crib. The main issue now was Kristoff’s dresser. 

“Why would you keep all of your clothes down the hall?” Anna asked. “That sounds like a major waste, and a nuisance.” 

“It wouldn’t be that annoying,” Kristoff replied. Then, in a whisper, he said, “Besides, it would give me an excuse to walk around here all naturale.” 

Anna laughed, but her cheeks still warmed at the thought. “You wouldn’t be brave enough to do that,” she teased. 

“Oh really? What makes you think that?” Kristoff asked. 

“You can’t even walk around the house without a mask on, just in case someone sees you. I doubt you’ll want to walk around naked for the same reasons.” 

“But no one else is up here except for you,” Kristoff pointed out. 

“Still. In your box? What if someone chanced a look up to that area? It’s not exactly private,” Anna said. 

“What if it’s not the box? What about one of the other rooms?” Kristoff asked. 

“Your dresser isn’t leaving this room. No one is allowed to see your birthday suit but me,” Anna stated firmly. She looked around the room for a new spot. “What about the closet?” 

“You have tons of dresses hanging up in there. I don’t want any of them to get wrinkled because of my stuff,” Kristoff answered. 

“Okay. Well, what if we just put it up against the opposite wall by the bathroom door? That should work just fine and give plenty of room for the crib still right?”

“We can try it,” Kristoff said with a shrug. Anna stood up from the bed where she had been resting her feet and grabbed one end of the dresser to help him move it to its new spot. It wasn’t really heavy enough to require two people, but it made it easier, and Anna felt she needed to help wherever she could with this process. 

“There!” Anna said as she set her side down and stepped out of the way so Kristoff could push it into place. “That looks perfect!” Kristoff nodded in agreement and turned to the box with the parts for the new crib. He walked over to the box and began opening it. Anna followed close behind him, watching over his shoulder. 

“You can go sit down, babe. I don’t think it will be too hard to put this together,” he said, not turning to face her. 

“I don’t mind just standing here, watching, and helping you if needed,” Anna responded.

“Didn’t you say not that long ago that your feet hurt?” her husband asked, turning to face her now. 

“Yeah, but I was sitting on the bed for a good ten minutes, and my feet feel better now,” Anna replied. 

“Anna, go sit down. I’ll let you know if I need help,” Kristoff said. “I just want to make sure you and the baby are safe and healthy, and you standing on your feet to the point you feel like you’re stepping on needles is not the best way to go.” 

“Kristoff, they don’t hurt! Really!” Anna protested. 

“Great. Then let’s try and keep it that way,” Kristoff replied. Anna huffed. He could be so stubborn. Sometimes she wondered who was the more stubborn one in their relationship. She walked over to the piano bench and sat down, watching him look at the different pieces to try and figure out how they go together. 

After ten minutes, Kristoff hadn’t made any progress. Anna let out a long sigh. 

“Doesn’t the box have instructions? Or maybe an instruction manual inside?” Anna asked. 

“I don’t need instructions. I can figure this out,” Kristoff replied. So stubborn. Anna walked over and grabbed the box from him. “Anna!” 

“This is new territory for us,” Anna replied. “If there are instructions, there’s no need to try and do it on your own.” 

“But I like figuring these things out on my own,” Kristoff retorted. 

“And I love that you have the ability to do that, but I’m kind of tired and I’d rather spend the rest of our day doing something else. So the sooner we get the crib set up, the sooner we can do something else,” Anna responded. 

“Okay,” Kristoff said, finally conceding. Anna found the instructions and started helping Kristoff figure out which parts go together.

After about half an hour, the entire crib was built correctly and placed against the closest to the entrance door to the room. Anna wasn’t able to lift the mattress high enough to put in the crib, so Kristoff ended up helping her with that. Anna smiled at him and then looked at the finished product. 

“I can’t wait for them to get here so they can sleep in their new bed every night,” Anna whispered. 

“I know, baby. I’m excited for that day as well,” Kristoff said, walking over to Anna and wrapping his arm around her to pull her close. They just stood there in silence for a few moments, imagining life with the newborn. Kristoff kissed the top of her head, and Anna sighed in content. 

“So, what else did you want to do today?” 

“Well, it’s kind of silly, actually,” Anna said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Everything’s silly with you,” Kristoff teased. “What do you want to do?” 

“Well, after all this work, I’m actually kind of tired. I know you usually can’t sleep in the middle of the day, but I would just like to feel you there next to me,” she answered. Kristoff chuckled. He put his fingers under her chin and turned her face to him so he could kiss her. 

“I think a nap is a great idea,” he whispered. Anna smiled, and they walked over to the bed together, crawling under the sheets. They situated themselves, so Anna’s back was against Kristoff’s chest. Kristoff wrapped his arm around her, placing his hand over her belly, and nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. Anna sighed, and slowly fell asleep, with the sound of Kristoff gently humming in her ear.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is able to practice again.

Anna walked into the stage two days later, and everyone happily greeted her. Elsa ran up to her and hugged her.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” she exclaimed. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Anna said, hugging her friend back. They pulled away swiftly when they heard someone clapping.

“Okay ladies! As sweet as this reunion is, we have a lot of work to do!” Yelana shouted. Both women gave a little curtsy and then got into their positions. 

Anna liked being on the stage again. And because she didn’t have a lot of lines in this role, she was able to focus on Elsa, who was amazing. Anna smiled at the other woman’s progress. The current play was about a young woman who suddenly became queen of an entire country, and had to deal with the pressures of the role and of marriage. 

Elsa looked confident, other than the fact her hand was shaking by her side. But it was subtle - something only Anna could see because she was standing right behind her. 

“What if I’m not doing it right?” Elsa asked. The line was part of the script, but Anna could tell it was Elsa’s own thought as well. The soon-to-be mother walked up to Elsa and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Elsa turned to face her, and Anna smiled. 

“Take it from your personal servant, you are doing an amazing job,” Anna replied. Elsa smiled and placed her hand over Anna’s.

“Thank you,” Elsa said. Anna gave a small nod, and then walked away to go “clean”. 

Mattias stopped the practice after that scene.

“Splendid job by everyone! I think that’s enough practice for today,” he announced. “Oh, but Mrs. Bjorgman, Gerda wants to see you in the dressing room so she can try and fit your costume.” 

Anna nodded and ran offstage to her dressing room. 

“Ah! There’s our princess!” Gerda exclaimed when Anna walked into the room. The older woman walked over to Anna and gave her a tight hug that Anna reciprocated. 

“Hello, Gerda. It’s great to see you, too,” Anna replied. When they pulled away from the hug, Gerda smiled up at Anna, and then lowered her gaze to the baby bump. 

“May I?” the costume designer asked, her hands hovering over Anna’s belly. 

“Sure,” Anna responded. Gerda placed here hands on the bump and her smile grew wider. 

“They’re getting so big! Have you felt any movement yet?” Gerda asked. 

“Not yet,” Anna responded. “But I’m looking forward to the day that I do! It sounds so exciting to be able to feel them moving around like that.” 

“It really is! And I’m sure your husband will love it as well!” she said. “How’s he doing, anyway?” 

“He’s fine. He’s been more protective of me lately, which is a little annoying,” Anna answered. 

“Aw. He’s just concerned about you. You know he’s only doing it out of love.”

“Yeah, I know. Doesn’t make it any less annoying when he doesn’t let me do some things by myself though.”

“You’ll get used to it. Trust me, he’ll be like that even after the baby is born. And you’ll see it twice as much, because he’ll be doting over the child as well,” Gerda said with a little laugh, clearly remembering those days herself. Anna groaned, but didn’t say anything else. “Have you found out if it’s a boy or girl yet?” 

“No. I didn’t even know there was a way to do that. I thought we would just find out once the baby is born,” Anna answered honestly. 

“I know a guy. He’s actually a family friend. I’ve known him for years. He’s very experienced. I could give you his info, if you’d like,” Gerda said. 

“Sure. That would be great. And then I’ll talk to my husband and see what he thinks,” Anna replied. “I’m sure he’d be as excited as I am to know the gender of the baby. And it will certainly help with buying clothes for them.” 

“Absolutely!” Gerda said. “Okay. Here’s the maid costume. Try to put it on. I will be back shortly with the doctor’s info.” Anna took the black dress from Gerda and waited until the door was closed again before changing. 

The dress was extremely snug, but it did technically fit. It made her stomach show a lot more, though, and she had a feeling that was exactly the opposite of what anyone here wanted for her character on stage. 

“So, how is it?” Gerda asked as she walked back in the room. 

“A bit snug. And I look really fat,” Anna responded. 

“Mrs. Bjorgman! You are not fat. You are pregnant. There is a huge difference,” Gerda corrected her. “I don’t like you talking like that, and I know your husband wouldn’t either.” 

“Sorry, Gerda,” Anna said, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. “It’s just so strange to be this big, especially when I’ve been the size of a toothpick my entire life.” 

“Don’t worry, darling. Everything will pass in time,” Gerda said with a reassuring pat. “Now, for the dress, it does need extended a little. I’ll try to add a few inches so that you’ll have room to grow into it, especially since this show still isn’t going for a couple more weeks.” Gerda grabbed a tape and did a few measurements, before instructing Anna to change back in the other dress. 

“Here’s that info for you,” Gerda said as Anna got ready to leave, handing her a piece of paper. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thank you, Gerda. I’ll see you around,” Anna said, and waved before walking out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna’s feeling self-conscious. Kristoff reassures her. They go back to their favorite spot.

“Hello, gorgeous!” Kristoff greeted as Anna walked into the room, pulling her in for a hug. 

“Hi,” Anna said back. 

“You did amazing out there,” he said.

“I barely did anything. I just stood there and smiled,” Anna said with a shrug. Kristoff chuckled.

“Must you always doubt yourself?” he asked. “You did more than just standing there. You had some lines. I know it’s not like before, but you still have a decent part.” 

“Yeah. I know. Just doesn’t feel like I’m doing a lot sometimes,” Anna said with a shrug. “But that’s fine. At least I know I’m keeping myself and Little B safe by not doing a lot.” 

“How are they doing today?” Kristoff asked, taking a step back as he rested his hand on her belly and lowered his gaze at the same time. 

“Not too bad today. I haven’t felt that nauseous, and I’m not aching to get some food right away,” Anna responded, placing her hand on top of his. She then looked up at him with a sly smile. “But I think they might be craving another milkshake.” Kristoff laughed.

“Sometimes I wonder if your cravings are from the baby, or just what you want, and you’re blaming the baby for them,” he teased, giving her a quick kiss. “We can go there if you want. We haven’t been there in several months.” Anna grinned and ran off to the closet. 

“Alright. What to wear there,” she murmured. 

“Are you trying to impress someone?” Kristoff asked playfully. 

“Yes. As a matter of fact, I was hoping I could score a date with Ryder at some point. After all, there’s nothing more attractive than a woman who is already married and is almost 5 months pregnant,” Anna remarked. She grabbed the blue sleeveless dress with pink and red flowers covering it. 

Kristoff let out a boisterous laugh. “Isn’t he, like, 5 years younger?” 

“We’re exactly the same age!” Anna replied. “But don’t worry. I know he has no interest in me. And he’ll have even less of an interest in me after he sees how big I’ve become.” 

“Are you implying you have an interest in him?” Kristoff asked with a raised brow. Anna chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Yes. I am so deeply in love with him, I regret ever marrying you, and I wish this baby was his instead,” Anna joked. She turned around to smile at him to let him know she didn’t mean a single word of that. “Come on. You know you’re the only one for me. There’s no one else in the world I love.” 

“I know,” Kristoff said, giving her another kiss. “Now go change so we can go eat out.” 

——

“You know, I think my arms are almost big enough now, that I might be able to wear this necklace as a bracelet like you originally intended,” Anna commented as they walked to their place, her free hand resting on the pearls laying against her chest. Kristoff laughed.

“I still can’t believe I messed up that bad,” he said. “I just always forget how tiny you are.” 

“Well, how tiny I usually am. I’m certainly not tiny right now,” Anna countered. 

“While that may be true, you need to stop getting on yourself about that,” Kristoff said. 

“About what?” Anna asked, feigning innocence. 

“About your weight. You’re always acting like you gained this weight because of something you did wrong, even though it’s the complete opposite,” Kristoff said. 

“I just feel so weird with all this extra weight. And the costume today didn’t help matters,” Anna admitted. 

“What costume?” Kristoff asked, puzzled.

“The maid costume I have to wear. Gerda’s going to fix it, but it was so tight when I put it on, and it really showed how big I’ve become,” she replied. “It didn’t look all that great, to be honest.” 

“I’m sure it looked just fine, honey. You’re just being way too hard on yourself,” Kristoff replied. “And besides, it’s a good thing you’ve gotten so big. It means that Little B is really healthy living in there.” 

“I suppose,” Anna said. Kristoff ran a soothing hand over her back. 

“It does. It means that you’re being a great mother, even though they haven’t really been born yet. That’s a big task, to take care of a living being that’s growing inside you. And you’re clearly doing an amazing job. It’s a great thing, really, Anna. Please don’t be ashamed of it,” Kristoff said. 

“Okay. I’ll try, for you,” Anna responded. 

“That’s my girl,” Kristoff whispered, and kissed the top of her head as his hand moved to rub her arm. 

They walked into the restaurant side-by-side, and were greeted by Ryder’s smiling face again. 

“Hey, you two! Been awhile since we’ve seen you here,” he stated. 

“Yeah. We’ve been a bit busy preparing for the baby’s arrival,” Kristoff replied. 

“How close are you?” Ryder asked excitedly. Anna laughed; he must get that kind of attitude from his sister, who would occasionally visit this place. 

“About four more months,” Anna responded. “I cannot wait until they’re here. Oh! That reminds me,” she turned to Kristoff. “I have something I need to tell you later. Don’t let me forget.” 

“Okay,” Kristoff said, confused and curious. Ryder cut in before anything else could be said. 

“So, what are we having today?” he asked. “I’m assuming we’re doing the normal banana milkshake?” Kristoff nodded. “And what do you want today, Anna?” 

“I think I’ll have a chocolate-banana mix again,” Anna said. “Is there a way we can do that without me taking most of his drink?” 

“Absolutely! I’ll make it a special order,” Ryder said. “Anything to eat?” 

“I’ll just take a normal hamburger and fries,” Kristoff replied nonchalantly. Ryder jotted it down on his notepad, even though it was the same thing he always ordered. 

“I’ll take an order of that as well,” Anna said. “Sadly, the baby won’t let us share a meal right now.” Ryder laughed at the joke. 

“Not a problem. I’ll be back shortly with all of that,” Ryder said, and walked away. 

“So, what is it you need to tell me?” Kristoff asked. 

“Oh. Well, I was thinking we could talk about it at home, but I guess now is fine,” Anna said. Kristoff’s eyebrow raised a little higher in utter confusion. “I was talking to Gerda about Little B, and she said there’s a doctor who can tell us if they’re a boy or girl!” 

“Really? That’s great! Do you have his name?” 

“Yeah. Gerda gave me all of that info before I left the dressing room. When we get back home, I’ll show you the info I got, and maybe we can contact him,” Anna replied. 

“That sounds fantastic!” Kristoff said. “I would love to know the baby’s gender. Not that I necessarily care more one way or another, since it’s our baby and I’ll love them no matter what, but it will still be great to know. And at least we won’t be spending tons of money on baby dresses if Little B’s actually a boy.” 

“That’s what I was thinking, too,” Anna responded. “Either way, I’m still really excited!” Kristoff smiled and nodded in agreement. Ryder showed up with their milkshakes, and they drank the delicious treats in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor visits Anna and Kristoff.

It had taken two weeks, between sending messages back and forth, but the doctor was finally coming over today. 

Anna had made sure to let Mattias and Yelana know a few days prior that she would be unavailable for any kind of practice today, to make sure she was available for the doctor, and she didn’t do anything that might affect the outcome of the tests. 

“Anna! You need to stop pacing!” Kristoff said from the piano bench. Anna hadn’t even realized she was walking around that much. She was so lost in thought, and so anxious about the doctor’s arrival. “Come sit down with me. All that stress isn’t good for the baby.” 

Anna took a deep breath and walked over to her husband. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just so excited and anxious about finding out if we’re having a boy or girl!” 

“I know! I can’t wait to find out,” Kristoff said, giving her a kiss on her forehead after she settled on his lap. “Are you sure you’re wanting to wait a little longer to find out? What if we just looked in the file ourselves when he asks us?” 

That had been a choice. The doctor had given them two options for how they could do this. He could show them the file immediately after getting the results of the test, or he could hand the information to a trusted friend, and they could throw a gender reveal party. 

“Elsa’s already planned so much for this party. I don’t want to ruin this moment for her just because I’m impatient,” Anna said. “I’ve waited five months for it. I was originally planning on not finding out until the day they were born, so I can wait a couple of extra days for Elsa to do everything she needs to for this party.” 

“Okay. If you’re sure,” Kristoff said.

“I’m sure,” Anna replied, and brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. Kristoff wrapped one arm around her waist, and cupped her face with his free hand, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Anna smiled at Kristoff’s ministrations, but didn’t say anything, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I love you,” Anna whispered when they broke from the kiss to catch their breath. Kristoff smiled and kissed her nose.

“I love you too, Anna,” he whispered back. “So, so much.” He kissed her again, and then trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Anna moved her hands down to his lap and slipped them under his shirt to roam over his chest. Kristoff pulled back from the kiss, then reached down and grabbed the hem of the shirt, preparing to take it off. Anna stopped him with a confused look. 

“Are you sure you want to take that off, when the doctor could be here any minute?” Anna asked. 

“Sure. It’s not like he hasn’t seen a shirtless guy before,” Kristoff replied. “Besides, I can put it back on quickly. It won’t be a problem.” Anna giggled. Kristoff took the shirt off in one fell swoop, letting it fall to the ground freely as his arms wrapped back around her and they engaged in a passionate kiss. 

Anna let her hands wander and roam over his chest and abdomen, following along every gentle curve and line. Kristoff moaned against her lips, and she smiled. 

Anna pulled back, needing to catch her breath. She stared into his honey brown eyes, and saw the same love in his eyes that she was sure were shining in hers as well. She cupped the right side of his face and gently ran her thumb over his scar. Kristoff moved his hand to cover hers, and turned his head to kiss her palm, his eyes never leaving hers until he pulled her hand between their faces to stare at the ring. She never took it off, except to shower or if she was onstage and couldn’t have the shiny objects on. 

“Why are you staring at it like that? It’s the same ring you bought me a year ago. The same one I’ve been wearing since our wedding day,” Anna said. 

“I know,” Kristoff said, his gaze not looking away from the ring. “It’s just so pretty on your finger. And I am still in awe that you ever said yes.” 

Anna laughed. “Do you think you’ll ever stop being in awe of that?” she asked. 

“No. And I hope I never stop. I don’t want to ever take this - us - for granted,” he replied, looking up at her with a wide smile. “I love you so much, and I’m so grateful to have you in my life.” He pulled her closer, and Anna rested her head on his chest. 

“I love you, too,” she said. “And I am so thankful for everything you’ve done for me, and for just being in my life, and loving and protecting me.” Kristoff’s arms tightened around her when she said the word “protect”. It was just for a moment, and Anna figured it was just a reflex movement from him. He was probably thinking about that other time....

Anna repositioned herself so that she could see his face again and be at the same level as him. She didn’t say anything as she leaned in and nibbled lightly on his ear, before trailing kisses along his jaw. One of her hands rested on his thigh, and she slowly inched it higher. 

Kristoff began saying her name, but it was cut off with a moan as she began sucking on his neck. 

“Anna,” he said simply. It was a warning. A warning that she understood and knew all too well. 

“I know. I can make it quick,” she whispered against his skin. 

Her hand didn’t even reach its destination before there was a knock at their door. The couple quickly jumped apart, as if it was wrong for them to be close to each other. Kristoff reaches down and grabbed his shirt while Anna asked who the visitor was.

“It’s me,” Yelana answered. “And the doctor is here to see you.” Anna quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure Kristoff was ready before answering.

“You can come in,” she called, running her hands over her hair to try and flatten it the best she could. 

The door opened slowly. A short and stout man walked in. He thanked Yelana for her help, and then the door closed behind him, and it was just the three of them. 

“You must be Anna,” the man said. His voice was raspy, likely from age. His hair was gray, and he certainly looked like he had seen many things in his lifetime, both good and bad. 

“I am,” she said. “And you’re Doctor Pabbie.” 

“Yes, but you can just call me Pabbie,” the doctor responded. 

“Okay. So, um, Pabbie, what exactly do you need me to do?” 

——

Pabbie worked with Anna for the next hour, doing different things and asking her a million questions. Anna had been instructed at the beginning to lie down on the bed, and she hadn’t been instructed to do anything else but that. She didn’t mind, though. It actually felt good to have her back resting against the bed instead of a wall like it would be if she was sitting. 

Pabbie muttered a few things through the process, but Anna wasn’t ever able to catch what he muttered. She looked over at Kristoff to see if maybe he heard it once, but he just gave a shrug and shake of his head. 

“Alright!” Pabbie exclaimed. “I have come to the conclusion of what your baby will be, and it sits here in this file.” He lifted the folder that he had been writing in the entire time. “I’m going to see if I can find Miss Jensen. Madame Yelana said she would be here today. I’ll leave the folder here so you can have one more chance at seeing the results if you want to.” Without another word, the doctor walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone. 

“I don’t want to see it,” Anna said immediately. “I still stand by that. I don’t want to know. Not yet. I know Elsa will figure out the perfect way to tell me during the gender reveal party. I don’t want to ruin that. And-.” 

She stopped her rambling when she saw Kristoff looking at the folder. 

“Kristoff!” she exclaimed, sitting upright and getting a little angry that he would look. Her expression changed when she realized he was frozen, staring at the paper and not moving. “Kristoff?” She reached over and squeezed his arm. That brought him back to reality, and he quickly closed the folder, but his expression made it seem like he just saw a ghost. “Is everything okay?” 

“Um... Yeah. Everything’s fine,” Kristoff replied. “I just need some fresh air. I’ll be back in a minute.” He picked up the folder and set it on the piano that was farther away. 

“Kristoff, wait,” Anna began, swinging her legs over the bed to get up and follow him. Kristoff ignored her and just kept walking. “Kristoff!” 

He turned to the left, not turning back to even acknowledge her. 

Anna tried to follow him, but by the time she reached the doorway, he was gone, and Anna didn’t know where exactly he would have gone. She turned and sat back on the bed.

What had been revealed in that folder that made Kristoff so upset?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna searches for Kristoff after he runs off.

Pabbie came back to grab the file and go over a few more things with Anna. Thankfully, he had also written everything down on a paper he handed her, because Anna wasn’t really listening. She was distracted by Kristoff’s sudden disappearance. 

She thanked the doctor for coming, and walked him downstairs to the main exit. 

“It’s my pleasure, my dear,” Pabbie responded. “Let me know if you need anything at all.”

“I will,” Anna promised. She waved goodbye as she closed the door, then looked around, as if it would help her know where Kristoff vanished to. 

He had said he needed a breath of fresh air. He wasn’t out in the front of the Opera House. There was a chance he ended up going for a walk, but Anna hoped that wasn’t the case, and he was still close by. She needed to find out why he was so upset. 

She walked back up the stairs, and then turned right and followed the hallway down to where the secret access to the roof was. She walked up that flight of stairs and slowly opened the door to the roof. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him sitting on the ledge. 

He heard her walking towards him. He met her gaze for a moment and gave her a half-smile before turning back to look at the city. 

“Kristoff? Are you okay?” Anna asked. 

“Yeah. I’m okay,” he answered. 

“You’ve been acting weird since you looked in that file. What did you see in there that was so upsetting?” Anna asked. “Are we having a boy?” 

Anna knew he had said he wouldn’t care what the baby was. But maybe, if he had been leaning more towards a girl, finding out it was a boy was a little disappointing. 

Kristoff quickly turned around after that question. “What? No. I mean, that’s not... I mean, I’m not upset. I did see the gender. I won’t tell you what it is unless you really want me to, but I’m not upset about the result. Just... seeing the result has made everything a lot more real, and I was just too overwhelmed by the emotions I felt from seeing it. I had to come up here to just try and sort through my thoughts, without accidentally telling you. I promise, I wasn’t upset. I’m sorry I scared you.” 

He walked over to her and pulled her close, rubbing her back with one hand while running his fingers through her hair with the other. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Did the Doctor say anything else after I left?” he asked. 

“Um... Yes, but I don’t really remember any of it. He wrote it all down, though, so we can look over it in a little bit. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Anna admitted. “It’s been awhile since you’ve acted that way. I was worried about you.” 

“Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to make you worry. But I guess that’s the only logical reaction to someone leaving suddenly,” he said with a little chuckle. Anna chuckled as well. 

“So we’re having a girl?” Anna asked. Kristoff froze for a brief moment, taken aback by the sudden question, and then he relaxed. 

“I’m not telling you. You want it to be a surprise,” Kristoff said. 

“So it is a girl!” Anna exclaimed. 

“I never said that,” Kristoff countered. 

“Your body language says otherwise,” Anna replied with a sly smile. 

“What body language? We’re just hugging each other,” Kristoff remarked. Anna laughed. 

“You stiffened for a brief second when I asked the question,” she replied. 

“I was startled by the sudden question! I didn’t realize you would push me for it when you were talking about not wanting to know just a few minutes ago,” he argued. 

“Uh huh,” Anna said. “You’re not as mysterious as you try to be, Opera Ghost.” They both laughed at the name. It had been such a long time since either of them heard that term, now that everyone knew who Kristoff actually was. “I can read you like an open book.” 

“Mm. I think there are still a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Kristoff countered. 

“Oh yeah? Name one thing,” Anna dared. 

“Um.... What’s my favorite color?” Kristoff challenged. 

“Blue,” Anna replied. “It’s the color you incorporate most into my outfits for the different plays. I haven’t been blind to that.” Kristoff bit his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“Okay. What’s my favorite food?” Kristoff asked. 

“You have a large variety, but you love a good shepherd’s pie, especially when it has extra carrots,” Anna replied. “Favorite drink is obviously the banana milkshake, but you also sometimes drink apple juice. Favorite dessert is an carrot cake. Shall I go on?” 

“No. That’s okay,” Kristoff said. “Oh. I know one that will stump you. What was the first song I ever played on the piano?” 

Anna froze. He never told her that. They didn’t talk much about his early years playing the piano because of the outcome from it. 

“Um.... Twinkle Twinkle Little Star?” Anna guessed. 

“Nope,” Kristoff said, smirking. “Finally stumped you.” 

Anna rolled her eyes. “We never talk about it! We don’t talk about your piano days with your birth parents.” 

“Regardless, I still stumped you,” Kristoff said.

“Okay. So if it wasn’t Twinkle Twinkle, what was it?” 

“Fur Elise,” he replied with a smile and a distant look in his eyes. 

“Oh! I loved listening to that as a kid. My mom would play it a lot at night,” Anna reminisced. “I didn’t realize that would be the first song you played, since it seems a little more advanced.” 

“I was born talented in music. How else do you think I’m able to compose music?” 

“Lots and lots of practice,” Anna said simply. Kristoff laughed. 

“You’re such a goofball,” he said. “Come on. Let’s go back inside.” He grabbed her hand and led her back to their room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff shops for baby clothes.

~~Kristoff’s POV~~

“Elsa!” Kristoff shouted, running over to the woman, who was walking towards the auditorium. 

“Good morning, Kristoff,” Elsa greeted. Elsa and Sven were he only other ones besides Anna how we’re allowed to call him by his first name, and it still sounded weird when those two said it. “Did you need something?” 

“I know you’re planning the gender reveal party for Anna. I was wondering if I could buy a little something that would help solidify what gender the baby is,” Kristoff said. 

“Of course. It’s your baby. You don’t have to ask me for permission to do things for your child,” Elsa said with a smile. “I didn’t realize you already knew the gender, though.”

“The doctor left it in reach when he came to discuss it with you. I couldn’t wait any longer. Anna still doesn’t know, though,” he explained. “But I just wanted to make sure buying something wouldn’t ruin your plans for the party.”

“Of course not,” Elsa replied. “Every little bit helps.” 

“Great! Oh, and I need a favor,” Kristoff continued. 

“Yes?”

“Keep Anna busy today. I have to go to the store to buy the thing, but I obviously can’t bring her with me, and I don’t need her getting suspicious,” he said. 

“You got it. I’ll let Yelana and Mattias know to keep her busy on the stage. That should help all of us a lot,” Elsa said. 

“Thank you,” Kristoff said. “I’ll give you the thing as soon as I get back. It won’t be safe in my room.” 

“Not a problem. You know where to find me,” Elsa said. Kristoff smiled, and then headed out of the Opera House. Anna was already in her dressing room, so he didn’t have to worry about her following him. He decided to wear his original face mask that actually covered most of his face this morning, mainly because it was starting to get a little chilly now. 

He walked back to the department store that they had been to a couple of times now. He still didn’t like the connections he associated with it after running into his mother, but he was getting more comfortable with the store again, and he knew the more he went, the more comfortable he would be at the store again. 

As he walked there, he thought about his own unborn child. They were going to have a girl! He could still hardly believe it. Even though he saw the proof of it every day when he saw his beautiful wife. Even though the doctor gave confirmation of everything when he was there. It still sometimes felt like a dream. Like one day, he would wake up, and Anna would look at him weird for thinking she was ever pregnant. 

He gave a simple nod to the cashier as he walked in, but didn’t say anything as he walked to his destination. 

He remembered seeing a specific outfit that he thought would be perfect for their baby if it was the right gender. Now that he had the confirmation, he felt safe buying the item. He just had to remember where exactly it was, and hope it was still there. 

When he walked into the baby clothes section, he was a little overwhelmed by all the different choices, especially now that he knew what gender Little B was. 

He looked around for the specific outfit. He knew it had to be on one of the tables, because they didn’t go through any of the racks yet.

He looked through every pile, and found some other outfits that would be great for Little B. He grabbed two little things besides the outfit he was after, but decided to hold off on everything else. He knew for a fact Anna would want to come buy clothes for Little B as well. 

It took him another ten minutes, but he found the outfit he was looking for this entire time. He smiled at the writing on the outfit. “Daddy’s Little Princess,” it said with gold cursive lettering. He imagined their daughter wearing it, and his smile grew wider. 

He walked up to the register and paid for all three outfits.

“Congratulations on your little girl,” the cashier stated. 

“Thank you,” Kristoff replied as he grabbed the bag from her and headed back home. 

——

He had decided to tie the bag shut on his walk home, and was immediately thankful he did as he walked inside. 

“There you are!” Anna exclaimed, colliding with his back, her lithe arms wrapping around him. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

“I had to buy something,” Kristoff said. “And I was told you would be practicing for awhile, so I figured I would go while you were practicing so we could spend the afternoon together like usual.” 

“Can I see what you bought?” Anna asked, reaching for the bag. Kristoff quickly switched hands and held it high above his head.

“No. It’s a surprise. You’ll see it at the gender reveal party,” Kristoff answered. Anna groaned, which made Kristoff smile a little. 

“I can’t wait for Elsa to hurry up and finish the planning for this party so we can get it done and over with. I hate all the secrecy,” Anna said. Kristoff’s smile immediately disappeared after that. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m not helping with that, with knowing what gender the baby is. I know I shouldn’t have looked in that folder, but I was just too excited to know, and I didn’t know if I could wait a full week to find out.” He turned around now to face her. Her hair was a little messy from running around on and off stage, and her cheeks were flushed, which made her even more adorable. 

“It’s fine. I mean, I am a little jealous you know and I don’t, but it’s fine. I’ll find out soon enough,” Anna said. 

“Yeah. It’ll be great, babe. I promise.” He lifted her chin so she would look at him, and leaned down to kiss her. Anna reached up and pulled his mask down as their lips met. He always loved the feeling of her soft lips against his, and he prayed he would never get tired of that feeling, even if he felt it for 100 years. 

“So what kind of a break are you on right now? Just a small rest, or a lunch break?” he asked when they finally parted from the kiss. 

“Just a small five minute one, that I’m probably late on getting back to,” Anna admitted. Kristoff chuckled. That sounded just like her. “I should be out for a lunch break in half an hour.” 

“Okay. Meet me upstairs afterwards. I’ll take care of lunch.” 

“Okay.” She stood on her tiptoes and gave him another kiss, before running back to the stage. 

Kristoff smiled as he watched her run back down the hall. Her run was looking more like a penguin waddle. He chuckled and shook his head as he turned and walked the opposite direction. He would get the gift over to Elsa later, when they weren’t in the middle of rehearsals. 

He covered his face with the mask again, and walked into the cafeteria, greeting the chefs with a wave.

“Hello, Mr. Bjorgman,” the head chef greeted. “Do you have a specific request for today?” 

“What’s on the menu for today?” Kristoff asked. He tried to just have whatever was being made that day, but Anna was having some weird reactions to certain foods, and he had to keep that in mind. 

“Lamb kabobs, with peppers and onions,” he replied. Kristoff frowned. Of course it would be everything Anna has an issue with right now. Well, other than the peppers, but that wasn’t going to do her much good by itself. 

“Okay. What else do we have that you can make?” he asked. The chef sighed, and Kristoff felt bad that he had to make the chef work harder, but there was no way he was going to let his wife starve because of her food aversions. 

“What can’t she have again?” the chef asked. 

“Onions, lamb, steak, blue cheese, and cottage cheese,” Kristoff listed. When he thought about it, there wasn’t a lot on that list, but it seemed like a lot more when they were preparing meals. “Oh, and fried chicken. She can eat any other version of chicken but that.”   
That had been the one Anna was most upset about. She loved her breaded chicken dinners. But the last time they had tried having it for dinner, her nose scrunched up at the smell, and she had to leave the room because it was making her stomach turn. 

“Okay. What about hamburgers?” the chef asked. 

“So long as you don’t put any onions in there, that will be fine,” Kristoff replied. He didn’t understand how she could eat regular beef, but steak gave her a problem. The problems with that one had come after she ate it, though, so maybe it was something with the digestive process. He didn’t think too much on it, though. It wasn’t going to be a permanent thing. She would be able to eat everything she liked in a few months anyways. 

“Okay. Do you want us to bring the food to your room once it’s ready?” the chef asked.

“Yes. That would be great,” Kristoff answered. The chef nodded, and Kristoff walked back up to the room. 

He made sure to shut the door just in case Anna showed up early and he somehow didn’t hear her. The door would give him time to hide the outfits. 

He untied the bag and slowly pulled out the items. The first one was the dress that he had been searching for. He smiled at the gold lettering on it again. It was still hard to believe they were going to have a baby girl. 

He sat it down on the bed beside him, and pulled out the next outfit. This one was a turquoise bodysuit that read “Just like mommy”. Even though Little B wasn’t born yet, he was certain she would be a lot like her mother, both in appearance and in personality. 

The final one was just pink pajamas that had a cute floral pattern on it. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it would help Little B match Anna on days when Anna wore her floral dresses. 

He heard footsteps on the stairs, and quickly put all three outfits in the bag. A knock sounded on the door. He knew immediately it was the chef bringing up their food. Anna never knocked on the door. She had no real reason to need to knock before walking in. 

Kristoff put back on his mask and opened the door. 

“Here you are, sir,” the chef said with a bow.

“Thank you,” Kristoff responded. He grabbed the tray from the chef and waited for him to walk away before closing the door. 

He had barely set the tray down when Anna came strolling into the room. 

“Hey, babe! Are you hungry?” Anna smiled and nodded. She walked over to the bed where Kristoff was already sitting, and they began to eat their burgers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna spend lunch break together.

“How was practice today?” Kristoff asked halfway through lunch. Anna groaned. Of course he would choose the moment right after she took a big bite to ask her a question. She looked over and saw the sly smile on his face. He knew exactly what he did, and he looked like he just won the lottery.

Anna quickly finished her bite and swallowed before speaking.

“Practice was fine. They kept me busy, which I have a feeling is partly your fault since you went shopping.”

“Guilty as charged,” Kristoff replied with a cheeky grin. He was lucky she enjoyed the extra time on stage, otherwise he might not have seen her good side.

“I got to do a little bit of dancing. It feels weird dancing now with all this extra weight, though,” she continued. “Thankfully the show will be in two weeks, and then I’ll be done. I don’t think I can handle too much more stage work with how big Little B is getting.” Kristoff chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Just the fact that you’re tired from having a minor role. If I remember correctly, I had to talk you down to doing a minor role. You were the one who wanted to continue with the main roles.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Okay. You were right. What do you want? Some sort of reward?” she asked.

“Mm. A kiss would be nice,” he replied, that sly smile still on his face. Anna laughed, rolling her eyes, but gave him a kiss anyways. His tongue swiped around her bottom lip in an unfamiliar way, making her squeal and pull back.

“What was that?” she asked, running a finger under her bottom lip.

“You have ketchup all over your face. I was trying to help you clean it up,” Kristoff replied with a smirk.

“A little warning next time would be great,” Anna said, grabbing the napkin off the tray to clean up the rest of the ketchup mess.

“Aw, come on. You know you love it when I use my tongue on you,” Kristoff replied, his voice dropping low. Anna moaned involuntarily. They had been married over a year now, and he still had such a huge effect on her.

“Yes, I do, but you also usually tell me when you’re going to do that,” she replied.

“Yeah. That’s true. Sorry,” Kristoff said. Anna kisses his cheek.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize. Sorry I was so harsh. It just felt weird, so it surprised me. That’s all,” she said. “And my hormones might have taken over a little more than usual.”

“They’ve been doing that a lot recently,” Kristoff teased.

“Yeah. I have absolutely no control over that. Not while she’s still in there.”

“You mean while he’s in there,” Kristoff corrected, placing his hand over her belly. Anna still wasn’t entirely sure what gender the baby was with Kristoff’s mind games like this one, but sometimes his response would give something away. Sadly there were no hints this time.

“Are you sure we’re having a boy?” Anna asked.

“Pretty sure... Although this game has been going on so long, it’s hard to remember exactly.... Good thing Elsa remembers!”

“Wait. Didn’t you buy clothes today?” Anna asked. “And you said I would get them at the gender reveal party. So clearly you do remember what the gender of our baby is.”

“Mm... I said I was going to buy something for the baby. Maybe I bought one item for if it’s a boy, and another item for if it’s a girl, and just gave them to Elsa to know which one to use for your party?” Kristoff suggested. Anna rolled her eyes.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” she asked.

“Hey! You’re the one who didn’t want to know!” Kristoff said, raising his hands up in the air in mock innocence. “You had your chance to look at the folder. You gave up that chance.”

“You took the folder away after you looked at it!” Anna argued.

“Not really. I set it on the piano. Considering you followed me to the hall, you could have still looked at it.”

“You’re impossible,” Anna grumbled, and stood up.

“Wait, where are you going?” Kristoff asked.

“It’s nearing the end of my lunch break. They still need me to practice, although I’m not sure why they’re still trying to distract me when you’ve been back for an hour.”

“I don’t think they’re distracting you anymore. I think they still actually need you,” he responded. Anna shrugged and continued walking. “Anna, wait.”

“What?” Anna asked, turning around. She realized by how Kristoff’s eyes widened for a brief second that her voice came out a little harsher than she intended. She relaxed as he walked over to her.

“Are you really mad about all of this?” Kristoff asked. “I hate seeing you mad, and it’s really not like you to be upset about practicing for a play.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just a little frustrated. And it doesn’t help that I haven’t been sleeping well, and-.”

“Wait, what? How did I not know you aren’t sleeping well?” Kristoff asked.

“I never wake you. I kind of just lay there enjoying your warmth. And you always look so peaceful, so I don’t want to bother you.”

“Is it him again? Anna, if you’re having nightmares, I want you to wake me. Especially if it’s affecting your sleep that much.”

“No. No, it’s not him. It’s not any kind of nightmare. It’s not anything major, really. I just can’t always get comfortable while also making sure my position doesn’t hurt Little B.” 

“Do you need to me to sleep on the floor again?” Kristoff asked. “Give you enough room on the bed?”

“No! No. You know I prefer having you sleep with me,” Anna responded.

“But if I’m taking too much room on the bed, and you can’t sleep-.”

“It’s not you! I promise, it’s not you. It’s just me trying to get used to a different sleeping position. It’s fine, really.” Anna heard Yelana call her name from downstairs. “I’ll be right down!” she shouted back, and turned to face a concerned Kristoff again. “I have to go. We can talk about this later if you want, but I promise you’re okay.”

“Okay,” Kristoff said, and kissed her tenderly. “Just tell me if I need to find a different place to sleep, and I will.”

“Thanks. I love you,” Anna said, pulling away from him. Kristoff was faster, though, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again.

“I love you too,” he responded, breath fanning her lips, before meeting again in another kiss. Anna couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling in her throat.

“Kristoff, I really have to get to practice,” she tried saying between kisses. “Yelana doesn’t like it when we’re late.”

“I’m sure Yelana can wait a couple of extra minutes,” Kristoff said, giving her another kiss.

“Kristoff!” Anna exclaimed, finally pushing against his chest to put a fair distance between them.

“Okay. We’ll continue it later,” Kristoff said. “I’ll see you after practice.”

“See you after,” Anna responded, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running downstairs.

——

Practice lasted for another hour, and Anna’s feet were sore at the end of it all. She walked into the dressing room and changed into her normal outfit, and did a quick brush through her hair so it wasn’t as tangled.

After resting for a few minutes, she stood up and started heading out of the room and to the stairs. She didn’t make it far down the hallway before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

“I thought you were upstairs?” she asked. She had last seen him in his normal seat during practice. Granted, that was about ten minutes ago, but she didn’t expect him to be down here.

“I had to give Elsa the clothes I bought today,” Kristoff replied. “I also saw how tired you were, and figured you might like a lift back up to our room.” 

“That would be really nice,” Anna said. She barely finished her sentence before Kristoff was picking her up bridal style. Anna let out a surprised noise and then laughed as he carried her back upstairs. “Do you think there will come a point where you can’t carry me anymore?”

“Maybe in 30 years, but certainly not anytime soon. I plan to carry you around as much as I can - and as much as you will allow - until I can’t carry you anymore.”

“You don’t think I’ll get too heavy for you during this pregnancy?”

“Well, I suppose I can’t make any promises, but I don’t see you getting _that_ heavy,” Kristoff replied, and Anna chuckled.

“Thank you,” she responded.

“Of course, baby. Anytime,” Kristoff said as they walked into the room and he set her down on the bed. Anna sighed and laid down completely on the bed. Kristoff laid down next to her, and placed his hand on her belly.

“I love you,” he whispered. Anna smiled, and turned a little to face him.

“I love you too,” she whispered back. Kristoff’s smile widened, and he kissed her tenderly, running his fingers through her hair. Anna sighed into the kiss. She loved being with him, and was so thankful to have entered his life, and she knew he felt the same way.

She was the first one to break from the kiss, breathing heavily. She didn’t have the same ability to kiss long like she did before the pregnancy. Kristoff didn’t seem to mind, though, as he just rested his forehead against hers. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments while the hand that was tangled in her hair trailed down her back. When it finally rested on her belly again, his eyes shifted down to look at the bump.

“And I love you, too, Little B. And I always will, no matter what. I know you can’t respond yet, but-.” He was cut off as they both felt a sudden movement down there. Kristoff looked up at Anna briefly, a puzzled and surprised look on his face. Anna felt the same way, as they both looked back down at where Kristoff’s hand was resting on her belly. “Did-did they just kick? Was that a little baby kick?”

“I think so,” Anna responded. “It was just a tiny thing though, like a flutter, so it’s hard to say.” Kristoff’s expression changed from surprise to amazement, and even though his eyes weren’t looking at her, she could see the little sparkle in them.

“Little B, can you do it again, for Papa?” Kristoff asked. There was no response this time. The corner of Kristoff’s lips turned downwards for a moment, then turned back up in a smirk. “Well, so long as you don’t tell Mama our little secret, I think we’ll be okay.”

Anna couldn’t stop the laugh that came out at Kristoff’s words.

“I don’t think they could tell me even if they wanted to,” she pointed out.

“Mm. You never know. Maybe the baby knows Morse code already,” Kristoff said with a shrug. 

“Well if that’s the case, then Little B is a lot smarter than me,” Anna replied, and they both laughed. Kristoff’s hand still rested on her belly, even as his eyes focused back on her. They stayed in that position for the longest time, neither one of them wanting to move after that amazing event, even though the baby never kicked again the rest of the night.

Anna wasn’t going to complain. She loved feeling his hand on her belly, and she eventually rested her hand on top of his.

“Little B is going to grow up so well-loved,” she commented.

“Yes, they are, and it will be what they deserve. Nothing less than the best for our little baby,” Kristoff replied, and their lips locked in another kiss.

Nothing but the best for Little B. Everything she and Kristoff had deserved but lost when they were younger. Everything that they had found again with each other four years ago. Anna vowed to make sure Little B never experienced the pain they had gone through. She knew the baby would still have to experience pain - that was sadly part of growing up - but she would make sure they would have the best life they could have.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna spend a lazy morning together.

Anna woke up to feel a finger brushing her cheek. 

“Anna, sweetheart, it’s time to get up,” her husband’s voice whispered, still softly stroking her cheek. Anna turned towards his touch and slowly opened her eyes. Kristoff smiled at her, and Anna returned the smile for a few moments, before quickly covering her mouth with the back of her left hand as she yawned. “Good morning, darling.” 

“Good morning,” she responded, lowering her hand to rest on her stomach. Kristoff followed her lead, placing the hand that was previously stroking her cheek on top of her hand as he leaned in to kiss her. 

“Are you ready for today?” 

Practice was cancelled for the day, as the stage was needed for something much bigger. 

Today was the day of the gender reveal. Anna would finally find out what they were having. 

“I was born ready,” she replied. Kristoff laughed and kissed her again. 

“I can’t wait for you to find out,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Do you know what Elsa has planned?” Anna asked. Kristoff shook his head.

“I’ve been out of the loop just like you. But I know it will be amazing, no matter what Elsa has planned.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” Anna replied. “Elsa could literally just hand me a card, and I’m sure I would react the same way.” She yawned again, and Kristoff raised a brow. 

“Are you okay? Did you not sleep well?” Kristoff asked. 

“I’m fine. I got a few hours of sleep. It was just a little interrupted. But I’m fine, really,” Anna responded. Kristoff studied her for a few moments, but didn’t say anything else on the subject, distracting himself by running his fingers through her red hair. “How long do we have before the party?” 

Kristoff rolled over to look at the clock on the stand, and then turned back. “About two hours. Just enough time for you to get dressed and get a bite to eat.” He was now lazily twirling part of her hair around his finger. Anna smiled. 

“It will only take me the full two hours if you keep distracting me,” she stated. Kristoff smirked. 

“Well if you weren’t so damn beautiful, I wouldn’t be distracted by you, which in turn makes me distract you,” he teased. Anna rolled her eyes playfully, but she loved the sweet talk, and their mornings together. 

“Okay. As sweet as this moment is, you need to move,” Anna said. 

“Oh, come on. Give me five more minutes to distract you,” Kristoff murmured, nuzzling against her neck and peppering kisses all the way down to her collarbone. Anna tried pushing him away, but he was too strong, and he didn’t even budge. She was sure her moans from his kisses weren’t helping matters. 

“Kristoff, I’m serious. Little B’s not being nice to my bladder this morning, and if you don’t move right now, I’m going to wet myself.” 

Kristoff groaned, but complied, as he rolled off the bed and stood up. Anna scooted over time the edge of the bed. Kristoff grabbed both of her hands and helped her up to her feet. She thanked him, and then ran into the bathroom to relieve herself. 

She decided to take a shower while she was in the bathroom, and started up the hot water. She took off all of her clothes and brushed her hair to try and get the tangles out while she waited for the water to reach a good temperature. 

She didn’t dawdle in the shower, wanting to get back out and eat breakfast as soon as she could. She did the bare minimum, rinsing her hair with soaps and washing her body, before stepping back out of the shower. 

She dried herself off and wrapped her silk white robe around her body. In her haste to take a shower, she completely forgot to grab new clothes. That was okay, though. She liked wearing the silk robe. 

She brushed through her hair again, but left it down to dry as she walked back into the bedroom. 

Kristoff was busy playing the piano again. The tune sounded faintly similar to Anna, but she couldn’t pin exactly what song it was. 

“Is that a new song?” she asked, wrapping her arms over his shoulders from behind. 

“No. You’ve heard this song before,” he answered. He played a different part of the song, and Anna suddenly recognized it. 

“Oh! It’s ‘Point of No Return’. The first song we danced to.” 

Kristoff turned slightly, trying to look at her, a puzzled look on his face. “That wasn’t the first one we danced to. We had that brief dance during the line dance at the masquerade ball.” 

“Oh. That’s right. Okay. This song was the first one that we danced to by ourselves, with no interruptions,” Anna corrected herself. 

“Well...” Kristoff started. “We were interrupted by the chandelier falling.” Anna stepped back and subconsciously ran her hands down his back to where she knew his scars were from that night. 

“We were done with the dance by the time the chandelier fell.” She meant for it to come out in a playful tone, but it was barely even a whisper. She started feeling nauseous at the reminder of that night, and walked over to the closet to find an outfit to change into. 

“Shit. I’m sorry, Anna. I didn’t mean to-.”

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it,” she responded, still looking for an outfit. Her breathing became a little shaky as she tried to keep from crying. She heard the bench screech a little as Kristoff stood up. His arms wrapped around her waist, chest pressed close to her back, much like the position they had been in that night just before the almost-kiss. Anna sighed in content as she leaned against him and placed her hands over his. 

“You know, I always did feel the most comfortable with you like this. Like no matter what, you would always be there to take care of me and protect me. I felt warm and safe in your arms - something I never felt with him,” she stated, brushing her thumb over the back of his hand. 

“Really? You never felt safe with him, even though you were engaged to him?” Kristoff asked.

“I felt safe. I just felt safer in your arms, when you held me like this. It sounds crazy, especially since I was engaged to him at the time. I don’t know how to explain the differences, either. I think it was just because we had been together for so long by that point, and I knew you would always protect me.” 

Kristoff moved one of his hands to brush soothingly up and down her arm. Anna sighed again, and Kristoff nuzzled her hair, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

“Of course I’ll always protect you,” he said, and while rubbing her belly, added “Both of you.” They waited a few moments to see if the baby would react to that. There was nothing. Kristoff moved on. “Now, do you know what you’re going to wear today?” 

“Mm. I think I’m going to wear this one,” Anna said, pulling out the green dress. Kristoff chuckled. 

“Why do I bother buying so many things for you if you’re just going to wear the same thing all the time?” he teased. 

“I’ve worn some of the other stuff as well!” Anna argued. “But I told you when I first put this on that it was my favorite.” 

“You didn’t tell me that.” Anna stopped. Surely she did. She remembered walking out of the dressing room and telling him that. Why didn’t he remember? 

_Oh._ That was at the same time he saw his birth mom. He was distracted by the other woman, and didn’t even hear her. 

“Oh. Right. I said that to myself in the dressing room,” Anna said, waving it off. No point bringing up another bad memory right now. “But it really is my favorite, so I’m just naturally drawn to it.” 

“Okay. I won’t stop you from wearing what you love,” he said, kissing the top of her head again. “Now go get dressed, and hurry. We still have to go eat breakfast before the party.”

The party. Anna grinned at the reminder of it, and dashed into the bathroom to change. She was so excited. She was finally going to find out what gender the baby was!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gender reveal party.

Anna ran onto the stage an hour later as Elsa was finishing tying up the balloon. 

“Anna! You’re early!” Elsa exclaimed, hiding the balloon behind her back as if Anna could see anything in it. Kristoff ran up onto the stage a few moments later, breathing heavily. 

“Sorry, Elsa. I tried to keep her distracted for as long as I could, but she ate faster than I expected, and then just dashed off,” he said. Elsa covered her mouth as she laughed. Anna turned around to glare at her husband, who just playfully shrugged. 

“Well, it’s a good thing we got done setting up early,” Elsa said, tying some pink and blue ribbons to the balloon. “Let me just go grab everyone, and then we can start.” She handed the balloon to Anna and then walked offstage to grab the others. Anna looked up at the balloon. It was much larger than any balloon she had seen before, and she wondered where Elsa was even able to find it. 

Kristoff walked up to Anna again and wrapped his arms around her. “Are you okay?” he whispered in her ear. 

“This balloon holds the truth about our baby’s gender. All I have to do is pop it, and I’ll know,” Anna mused. “I’m excited, but also a bit anxious as well.” 

Kristoff kissed her cheek, but didn’t say another word as everyone ran onto the stage. Sven was the first to greet them, giving Anna a side hug. He shook Kristoff’s hand next, and then pulled him in for a bro hug. Anna grinned. She loved seeing her husband being comfortable around other people, and she was glad he had become friends with Sven. 

Olaf pulled her from her thoughts, giving her a tight hug. 

“Careful, Olaf! Not too tight!” Anna exclaimed, pushing against him to release his hold. 

“Oh, sorry. I’m still not used to the baby bump,” Olaf said sheepishly. 

“It’s okay,” Anna said, brushing it off as Yelana and Mattias came up to greet her at the same time. It was weird; they acted like they hadn’t seen each other in months, even though they just saw each other the day prior. Anna figured it was probably because this was a different kind of event. 

“Okay, everyone! As great as this is, it’s time to start the actual party!” Elsa exclaimed. 

As it turned out, there were a lot of other things involved than just popping the balloon. Elsa had planned a few games for them to play, including one where everyone chose what gender the baby would be. Well, everyone except Elsa and Kristoff, since they already knew. 

Anna was surprised by the results from that game. Everyone except Olaf believed she was having a girl. She wondered what the reaction from everyone would be if it was actually a boy. 

Finally, it was time for the big reveal. Kristoff took the balloon from Anna so she could take the needle from Elsa to aim properly. There was nothing but silence as Anna popped the balloon, and pink confetti covered the stage. 

Anna used her free hand to cover her mouth, and she fell to her knees as the tears came streaming down her face. They were having a girl! Anna heard the clapping, but it sounded distant as she was lost in her own thoughts. 

A familiar hand landed on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Kristoff kneeling beside her, a smile on his face, but she could see the tears trailing down his face as well. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, looking to the back of the stage. There was a pink backdrop that had been lowered, with bold white letters that read “It’s a Girl!” Her gaze lowered to the ground, and she saw something that wasn’t there before. She pulled away from Kristoff and crawled over to pick it up. It was a little dress that had gold lettering that read “Daddy’s Little Princess”. It must have been stuffed in the balloon with everything else. She had to cover her mouth again as more tears flowed. She actually hated crying in front of this many people, but she just couldn’t help it. She now understood why Kristoff ran off to the roof after finding out the gender. 

She looked back at the words on the dress, and then turned to her husband, who hadn’t moved from his spot. 

“Kris, did you buy this?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah, I did,” Kristoff responded with a smile. Anna grinned and crawled back over to him, kissing him firmly. 

“Thank you. I love it,” she said. Kristoff kissed her again, and held her close as tears continued streaming down Anna’s cheeks. 

Anna heard someone clear their throat, and she looked up to see Yelana and Elsa smiling down at her. Anna wiped her tears away the best she could as she stood up and hugged Elsa.

“Thank you for arranging this! It was perfect!” she said. 

“You’re welcome. I’m so glad you know now! It’s been so hard trying not to accidentally use the proper pronoun for the little baby,” Elsa responded. 

“Yeah. Tell me about it,” Kristoff said, standing by Anna’s side now with a hand on her shoulder. “Anna kept coming close to guessing the actual gender. I had to keep steering her away to ensure she was surprised when she finally found out.” 

“You did a pretty good job at it, too,” Anna replied. “You had me completely confused.” 

“Well, now there’s no confusion,” Kristoff said, kissing her forehead. 

“We’re having a girl,” Anna stated.

“We’re having a girl,” Kristoff confirmed, placing a hand on her belly and kissing her cheek. 

“Congratulations on your baby girl,” Yelana said. “Hopefully she grows up to be a wonderful singer and dancer just like her mother. We’ll need someone like that in our show before long.” 

“Yes. Even if you and Elsa both stay for three more decades, we haven’t looked for any replacements at all. Hopefully your daughter will be able to fill those shoes when they’re empty,” Mattias agreed. 

“Oh, I’m sure she will be. With a composer as her father, and an actress as her mother, not to mention her piano-loving grandmother, the odds are in her favor,” Anna replied with a grin. Kristoff pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head again. Anna reached up and laced her fingers with his. She could tell he was still in shock that this was real - that they were having a girl. 

Yelana, Olaf, and Mattias left early, leaving just Elsa and Sven with the married couple. Anna walked over to Elsa to hug her again, but remained within earshot of Kristoff.

“Okay, Kristoff,” Sven said, walking over to the man and wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “Be honest: Are you upset that this baby is a girl?” Anna pretended not to hear the question to see if Kristoff’s response would be the same. She didn’t think he was lying to her necessarily; but maybe his opinion on the matter had changed since they talked about it on the docks. 

“Absolutely not. In fact, I’m thrilled we’re having a girl,” she heard him respond. “I know it’s a little weird for a guy like me to not want a boy for the first child, but that’s just how I’ve always felt. Plus, there’s so much more I can spoil a baby girl with, and Anna will be able to raise her properly, because she knows how to have a proper childhood. I don’t know if I’d be able to say the same thing about having a boy.” 

Anna walked back over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Our child would have a great life and a proper childhood no matter what the gender,” she said. “But I am glad we’re having a girl. We can try for a boy the next time around.” Kristoff chuckled and kissed the side of her head. 

“Let’s see how we do with this one first, and then we can decide on having other kids,” he replied, rubbing her back. 

“Well, I’m very happy for you both! I can’t wait to see the little girl,” Sven said. “For now, though, I must go. I have some important business to attend to. I’ll catch you guys later.”

“Bye Sven,” Kristoff said with a little wave.

“Thank you for coming!” Anna added. Sven nodded and walked offstage. Elsa was over at the table where they had played most of the games, cleaning everything up. Anna walked back over to her. 

“Is there something I can help with?” she asked. 

“No. It was your party. You don’t need to help clean up,” Elsa dismissed. 

“Surely there’s something I can help with, though. Like cleaning up all of the confetti from the balloon that I popped, or wiping things down, or-.” Elsa grabbed her hand, stopping her from pacing. Anna didn’t even realize she had been pacing.

“It’s fine. I knew what I signed up for when I decided what to do for this party. Go enjoy your time with your husband,” Elsa said. 

“Are you sure?” Anna asked. “Absolutely positive?”

“Yes, I’m positive. Go on,” Elsa replied. Anna hugged her tightly, and Elsa returned the embrace. 

“Thanks, Elsa. I’ll see you tomorrow at practice,” she said. 

“See you tomorrow,” Elsa said. Anna grabbed the baby dress off of the table, then walked over to Kristoff and held his hand as they walked back up to their room. 

“So, we have the rest of the day to ourselves. What do you want to do?” Kristoff asked. 

“Well, there’s a lot of things I want to do, like baby clothes shopping, especially now that I know Little B is a girl,” Anna replied. “But I think I actually just want to take the day easy, and maybe work on picking a name for her.” 

Her. It felt so foreign to use the proper pronoun, but it also felt really good. 

“That sounds great,” Kristoff responded. “Let’s do it.” 

Anna pulled out the book from under their bed and then plopped down on the mattress, getting comfy, as they would probably be looking through the book for awhile. 

It was time to find the perfect girl name.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna pick out a name for their baby girl.

Anna sorted all the papers out, separating the boy names from the girl names. 

“Well, I guess we don’t need these lists anymore,” Kristoff said, grabbing the papers with boy names written on them and starting to crumple them. 

“Wait!” Anna exclaimed, and Kristoff immediately stopped, looking at her with a puzzled look. “I want to keep those lists. Just in case.” 

“You think the doctor is wrong?” Kristoff asked. 

“No. No. That’s not what I think, or what I meant. I just meant that we should keep it in case we have another child, and it is a boy. That way we already have some options and don’t have to go through the entire book again,” Anna answered. 

“Okay. That’s a good idea,” Kristoff responded. He set the papers on the other side of him, and then grabbed the first page of girl names. “Alright. The first five names are Abigail, Ada, Adora, Adrianna, and Alisa. Do you still like any of those names?” 

Anna thought about it for a few moments. “I still like Abigail. I think all of the others are out.” 

“Okay. That makes it a little easier,” Kristoff stated as he crossed off the other four names. “I still think we should name her Angel, after her mother.” 

It was Anna’s turn to look confused. “What do you mean by naming her after me? ‘Angel’ isn’t part of my name.” 

“Maybe not your legal name, but you are my Angel. My beautiful Angel of Music,” Kristoff answered, his voice barely a whisper as he finished the sentence and kissed her. Anna sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You’re unbelievable sometimes,” she whispered against his lips. Kristoff chuckled and kissed her again. 

“But you still love me,” he whispered back. 

“Yes, I do. Your tight hold hasn’t loosened on me in four years,” she replied. “I don’t think it ever will, either. Thankfully.” They kissed one more time, and then Anna pulled away to get back to finding the perfect name for their daughter. “You can call her ‘angel’ all you want as a nickname, but that’s not going to be her permanent name.” 

“Okay,” Kristoff said, and crossed off that name. “What about Bella? Is that still a contender in your mind?” 

“Yes. I absolutely adore that name. Put a big star by it.”

“A star?” Kristoff repeated in a teasing tone.

“Whatever. Just something to indicate that that’s a high contender for the name for Little B.” 

“Okay.” He obliged and drew a big star next to the name. “What about Bethany?”

—— 

They went through the lists until they were down to five names. Abigail, Bella, Christine, Iduna, and Michelle. 

“Alright, babe. These are our final choices. Which one do you think will be the best for Little B?” Kristoff asked her. Anna stared at the last few names and ran them through her brain, trying to figure out which one would sound the best for their little girl. 

“Bella,” she answered finally. 

“Bella Bjorgman. That does have a nice ring to it,” Kristoff said with a smile. “Bella it is!” He rested his hand on her belly. “Our Little Bella Bjorgman.” 

“Little B... Little Bella... I didn’t even think of that,” Anna murmured. “But it’s perfect.”

Kristoff wrote down the name, and then looked back up at Anna. “What about a middle name for her?” Anna groaned and laid back on the bed. She hadn’t thought that far. 

Kristoff laughed as he laid on his side beside her, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“Do I need to bring back out the gigantic book?” he joked. 

“We might have to. I mean, Christine would be a nice middle name, but I’m not sure if I’m totally sold on that one,” Anna replied. “And none of the others sound that great with ‘Bella’.” 

Kristoff reached down and grabbed the book for her. Anna flipped it open to a random page in the E section, and her eyes landed on a name that she knew immediately would be perfect. 

“Elyse!” she announced excitedly. 

“Elyse? Why Elyse?” Kristoff asked. 

“Well, because Fur Elise was the first song you learned on the piano. I think it would be kind of cool if your first daughter shared part of that as well, don’t you?” 

Anna was surprised by Kristoff’s sudden tight hold on her as he embraced her, burying his face in her shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a solid minute. He seemed to be breathing heavily, and Anna wondered if he was fighting against tears. Finally, Kristoff sat up a little, touching his forehead to hers. 

“That’s beautiful, babe. I love it,” he said. “Bella Elyse Bjorgman.” 

“It’s perfect,” Anna said. Kristoff nodded and kissed her softly. 

“The perfect name for our perfect little baby girl,” he said, and their hands moved down to her belly in unison as Kristoff continued kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit for the middle name of “Elyse” and the reasoning behind the middle name goes to my #1 reader, Val! Thank you so much for the idea! It’s beautiful, and I love it! I hope you still love it as well! ❤️


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night.

Anna went to bed early that night. She figured maybe going to sleep earlier would help her get more sleep and not be as tired the next day. Kristoff wasn’t tired when she went to bed, but he still sat next to her, running his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep, thinking about her baby girl.

****

It was a sunny afternoon. The three of them were sitting on the docks, enjoying the ocean breeze as they had a picnic together. 

Anna had just finished putting her daughter’s hair into pigtails, much like hers had been styled when she was a child. 

“Mama, you want to see something cool?” Bella asked, looking up at her with those deep ocean blue eyes that she clearly got from her mother. 

“Sure, darling. What would you like me to see?” Anna asked. Bella’s small hand grabbed Anna’s. Anna stood up and followed her daughter away from the docks and into a forest. 

Bella let go of Anna’s hand and started running deeper into the forest. Anna tried running after her, but she was much slower than she used to be. 

“Bella! Wait up! I can’t run that fast!” she shouted. Bella had completely disappeared by this point, though. 

When Anna entered a clearing, it was night time. The only light came from the full moon shining above. 

“Bella?” Anna called. “Where are you, darling? Bella!”

“It’s a shame when everything you hold dear just disappears, isn’t it, Anna?” a sickeningly familiar voice said.

Anna spun in the direction of the voice, but didn’t see anyone. 

“Don’t worry, dear. We’ll see each other soon, I’m sure. Cherish these moments you have with the ones you love. There won’t be many left, if I get what I want. And I almost never lose.” 

“Mama!” Bella exclaimed. Anna turned around to see her little girl running back to her. Anna fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close. When Anna opened her eyes again, she saw him standing there, a wicked grin on his face.

“Enjoy these moments. There won’t be many left.” 

He suddenly disappeared, and Anna began to cry while she held her daughter close. 

*** 

“Anna! Wake up! Wake up, Anna!” 

When Anna opened her eyes, she was no longer in the forest. She was back in her room. Kristoff was looking at her, his eyes wide. Anna was relieved and overwhelmed by the sight of him. She threw her arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder. 

“I’m here. It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Kristoff whispered, brushing her hair with his fingers. “He can’t harm you, I promise. I won’t let him.” 

Anna’s arms tightened as she cried harder. Kristoff didn’t say anything else, but just soothingly rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. 

She eventually stopped crying, but didn’t move from the spot she was in, finding comfort in having her husband that close. She looked over his shoulder, and saw something out of the ordinary.

“Kristoff?” she whispered. Her voice was so quiet, she wondered if he would even hear it. He did, though. 

“Yeah, babe? What is it?” he asked. 

“Why do you have your pillow and blanket on the floor?” she asked. 

“Oh. That. Well, you’ve just been so tired lately, and even when I was just sitting on the bed watching you fall asleep, you seemed to be struggling to get comfortable. I thought that if I moved to the floor, you’d sleep a little better,” Kristoff explained. “I was just trying to help you. I didn’t realize how strong the nightmares still were.” 

“That’s the first one I’ve had in over a year,” Anna admitted. “I didn’t realize they still came, either. I guess mainly because you have always been so close to me while I’m asleep.”

Kristoff kissed her forehead, still holding her close. “Okay. So different sleeping areas won’t work. What about changing positions, where I’m by the wall and you’re on the outside?” 

Anna sniffled, and wiped the tears away with her hand. “That might work. We could try it. I’m sorry I’m being so difficult right now. It’s not fair to you. You shouldn’t have to suffer just because I’m uncomfortable.” 

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t be hard on yourself. You’re not purposefully being difficult. It’s just part of the pregnancy. I can change sleeping positions for a few months. It’s not like I’ve ever been picky about where I sleep. I slept on the wood floor for years.” Anna let out a tiny laugh, and Kristoff laughed a little as well. 

“It’s worth trying. I guess if that still doesn’t work, I’ll just have to somehow get used to not subconsciously feeling you in the middle of the night. That seems to be what brings about those nightmares.” 

“You know I’m never far away either. I mean, look at where I was planning to sleep. It was right next to the bed, so I would be able to jump to your aid with whatever you needed,” Kristoff stated. Anna looked and saw he was right. He had everything positioned on the opposite side of the bed, probably just so that she didn’t accidentally step on him in the dark, but it was all set up right next to the bed. “Okay. I’ll need you to move so I can grab my stuff and we can try the new arrangement.” 

Anna shuffled off his lap and sat at the edge of the bed with her legs hanging over the side while Kristoff picked up his things. 

They worked around each other, moving around everything into the new positions. Kristof laid on the bed first, since he was now against the wall. He laid on his side, and when he was settled, he gestured for Anna to join him. 

Anna crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket up and over her. She laid on her side as well, her back up against his chest. Kristoff wrapped a protective arm around her, his hand laying flat on her belly. 

“I promise everything will be okay. You have nothing to worry about or fear. I’ll do my best to make sure of that,” Kristoff whispered in her ear. 

“I know you will. I don’t doubt your abilities. But I can’t control what my brain comes up with in these dreams sometimes,” Anna responded. Kristoff kissed her cheek. 

“I know. I’m sorry those still haunt you. I’ll always be here to protect you and Bella, though. I promise,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Anna said, already half-asleep again. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Angel,” Kristoff whispered. Then he started singing softly. 

_“Close your eyes. Start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Close your eyes and let music set you free.”_

Anna was right on the verge of sleeping when she felt movement. Kristoff stopped singing as he felt it as well. 

“Good evening, Little Bella,” he greeted, and Anna laughed. “You know, you chose the worst time to make your appearance.” Bella kicked again. Anna took that one to mean she knew what she did, but didn’t care. 

“We might have a little troublemaker on our hands,” Anna whispered, and Kristoff chuckled. 

“Just like her mother,” Kristoff teased. Anna nudged him lightly with her elbow. He ignored it, though. “I’m glad you like the sound of music, though, Bella. Hopefully one day you’ll be able to be on stage like your mother. I’m sure you would love that, and the people will absolutely adore you. But for now, we all need to sleep. We have some big things going on tomorrow, and your Mama and Papa don’t need to be too tired for them. Do you think you can be quiet for tonight?” 

There was no response that time. Anna chuckled. She was definitely going to be a little troublemaker. It was in her blood, though. Even if Kristoff didn’t get in trouble as much as a child, he did pull all of those pranks as the “Opera Ghost” here, so she got that mischief from both of her parents. 

Kristoff didn’t sing anything else, but he did hum, as he rubbed her belly in a soothing way. Anna fell into a restful sleep, listening to her husband’s voice and thinking about the day coming very soon when Bella would be born, and they would be able to spend so much time with her. Anna couldn’t wait for that day to come.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lazy morning together!

Anna woke up the next morning with the strong urge to use the restroom. She was surprised not to see Kristoff in front of her when she woke, but shook it off. She would find him after she relieved herself.

She moved to slide off the bed, but was stopped by a strong force around her waist. She looked down to see Kristoff’s arm wrapped around her. That’s when Anna remembered the events of last night, and the fact that they traded places. 

She attempted to move his sleep-heavy arm off of her with her weak arms. She was able to lift his arm, and she attempted to slide off the bed again. Kristoff was stronger, though, as he subconsciously wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her close. Anna huffed in annoyance, but she couldn’t deny the fact that she loved this side of him. He was still trying to make sure she was protected, even when he was asleep. Still, she really had to use the restroom.

She turned around to face him, and brushed some of the blonde strands out of his face. It was rare that she was up before him, so she didn’t see him like this very often. 

“Kristoff,” she whispered, nudging him slightly while attempting to scoot back towards the edge of the bed. “Babe, I love you, but I need to go.” 

Anna realized a moment too late that she phrased that sentence wrong. Kristoff’s eyes shot open, and he looked at her with worry and concern.

“Go? Go where?” he asked. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean I was leaving. That’s not what I meant to say. I just need to go to the restroom,” Anna explained. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” 

Kristoff sighed in relief, and Anna felt his body relax. “Okay,” he said with a little nod. “Okay.” He removed his hand off her waist. Anna kissed his cheek, and whispered another “I love you” before scooting off the bed and running into the bathroom. 

After relieving herself and washing her hands, she decided to put on her necklaces. The first one was her favorite pearl necklace Kristoff had given her all those years ago. The second one was one that she had struggled with the idea of when she first thought of it.

Her fingers were a little chubbier now, so her wedding ring didn’t fit anymore. She didn’t want to go months without wearing it, though, and she still had the extra chain. The solution had come to her almost immediately - just like it did with her first engagement ring - but she fought with herself on it. She didn’t like having any sort of reminders of Hans, and she was worried that putting her wedding ring on the chain to wear like a necklace would be a constant reminder. And besides, she had worn the first engagement ring on a chain to hide it. 

She told herself this time it was different. She wasn’t trying to hide it. If that was the case, she could just leave it in a safe place and use the excuse of her fingers getting bigger if anyone asked. She wasn’t trying to hide it, though. She was proud of it. She was thankful for it. She wasn’t conflicted like she was with the first one. She knew who she truly loved, and has been in love with him for almost five years now. 

She ended up putting the ring on the chain, and tightened the chain so that the ring sat higher than her pearl necklace, and was the main focus. Kristoff was surprised by it at first, but just complimented her on how beautiful she looked. 

As she put the necklace on this morning, she tried not to think about the other guy or about her nightmare. After all, it was just a nightmare. Nothing would ever really come out of it.

Instead, she focused on her wedding day when she was given the ring. She remembered their vows to each other, both during the ceremony and in their wedding song. 

She ended up crying from the memory, but she didn’t make any noises that would startle Kristoff. It wasn’t a bad thing. She still just couldn’t believe she had such a great husband, and that they were going to have a daughter. A daughter that their love made. 

As if she could hear her thoughts, Anna felt Bella kick. Anna chuckled and placed her hand on her stomach, and Bella kicked again.

“Good morning, Little Bella,” she whispered. “Should we go see if your father is awake yet so we can go eat?” Another kick. Anna smiled and walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed. 

Kristoff was still laying there, in the same position as before, but his eyes were open and watching her as she walked over and climbed back into bed with him. 

“Good morning,” she greeted, giving him a kiss. 

“Morning,” he greeted back, wrapping his arm tight around her waist like he was before she left and kissing her forehead. 

“Sorry about what I said earlier. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“I know you didn’t,” Kristoff replied, running the fingers of his free hand through her hair. “I don’t know why I jumped to that conclusion.” 

“You were technically still asleep when I said it. And with how many people have left you in the past, I understand why that would be your first thought. But I had my chance to leave years ago. I didn’t take it then. I’m not planning on going anywhere.” Kristoff half-smiled, and kissed her on the lips. Anna returned the kiss, and tangled her fingers through his hair. Bella kicked again, making Kristoff pull away and grin this time. 

“Oh yeah. Our daughter’s already awake,” Anna commented, and they both laughed. 

“Good morning, Bella. How’s my little angel this morning?” Kristoff asked, moving his hand that was around Anna’s waist to rest on her belly. Another kick. “Should we go get some breakfast? I’m sure you’re hungry. And I think your mom’s itching to go shopping for some more things for you.” 

Anna smiled at that idea. She was more than ready to go buy things for Bella. Bella apparently was, as well, as she kicked again. 

“You’re really energetic this morning, aren’t you?” Kristoff teased, but Anna could see the tender look in his eyes as he looked down at the baby bump. “You’re going to be such a handful, but I am looking forward to seeing you very soon.” 

Anna intertwined her fingers with Kristoff’s. He shifted his gaze to look at her, a soft smile on his face. Anna smiled back, saying nothing as Kristoff pulled her a little closer to kiss her. Anna sighed into the kiss, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder to get even closer to him. Kristoff deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair. 

Their kiss was interrupted again, but this time it was from Anna’s stomach growling. Kristoff laughed at the sound as he pulled away. 

“Okay, Bella. I hear you. We’ll go get some food,” he said, rubbing Anna’s belly. Anna chuckled, and Kristoff looked back up at her. “What’s so funny?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just the fact that Bella won’t even physically be here for another three months, and yet somehow, she’s already got you wrapped around her finger,” Anna replied as she scooted off the bed. 

“She does not!” Kristoff objected. “You’re both hungry. I’m just making sure your needs are taken care of.” Anna chuckled as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair to try and untangle it.

“You can pretend to be tough as much as you want, hun, but I know the moment she asks you for anything, you won’t be able to even consider saying no to her. Just like how you can’t say no to me anymore.” 

“Whatever. Let’s go get something to eat so we can go shopping,” Kristoff murmured, standing up from the bed. 

“We’re actually going today?” Anna asked excitedly. 

“Yeah. I know you’re excited to go buy things for Bella, and there’s a thing or two I still need to buy for her as well, so it all works out,” Kristoff said. 

“Thank you,” Anna replied, giving him a quick kiss. 

“Of course, babe. Anything for you.” He kissed her again, and then they both headed downstairs to eat.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna go shopping for more baby necessities.

~~Kristoff’s POV~~

“They’re exactly the same! Just choose one!”

Ana turned around to face him. “They’re not the same! Look! This one has a little cup holder, but it’s all black. This one doesn’t have the holder, but it’s a pretty pink that would work great for Bella! But the cup holder would be really useful.” 

“Okay. Then buy the pink one, and I will figure out a way to add a cup holder to it,” Kristoff suggested. Anna froze, and looked between the strollers and him. 

“Really?” Anna asked. Kristoff chuckled. Why did that always surprise her? 

“Of course, baby. I will make any accessory you want for that stroller, within means, if it makes life easier for you,” he replied, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Anna sighed in content as she laced her fingers with his. 

“Just the cup holder should be fine. Thank you,” she replied. Kristoff smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied, before breaking the embrace and picking up the box with the pink stroller. “Now, what else did you want to buy today?”

“Um... Oh! We _have_ to buy her some more clothes!” Anna exclaimed, and started dashing to that section of the store. Kristoff laughed at her waddle as she ran, but followed close behind her. 

“Oh yeah. Remind me to show you the other clothes I bought for her when we get back home.” Anna stopped abruptly, but tripped over her own feet. Thankfully Kristoff was right there to grab her before she fell. 

“Thanks,” Anna said as she stood back upright. “And you bought other things than just the dress that was presented at the party?”

“Yeah. It was kind of hard resisting the urge to buy everything for her. But I knew you were longing to go baby clothes shopping, so I only bought three items,” Kristoff responded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked together towards the baby clothing. 

“Will you stop me if I start to buy the same things you already bought?” she asked. Kristoff contemplated that for a minute. 

“Maybe. But I also don’t want to spoil them, so maybe I’ll just let you buy whatever you want, and if she ends up having two of the same outfits, we’ll make it work.” He leaned close to her ear and whispered, “Then she can be like her mama, wearing the same type of outfit multiple days of the week.” 

“Hey!” Anna exclaimed, lightly slapping his chest. Kristoff laughed.

“What? You know it’s true!” he countered. 

“I wear other outfits! I just happen to have my favorites, and that’s okay too. Besides, she doesn’t have to be like me in every little way just because she’s my daughter. She’ll have some of your traits too. Hopefully.” They both laughed, and Kristoff kissed her forehead. 

Anna ran out of his embrace when she saw the baby clothes. Kristoff just smiled as he watched her start pulling out every item to examine it. 

“Okay. I think we may need to set a limit, otherwise I’ll buy everything here,” Anna stated as she selected the tenth piece. Kristoff chuckled. 

“Well, so long as they’re all in different sizes, that may not be an issue,” he replied. “What sizes have you picked up already?” 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention. I just grabbed anything that looked cute. Which is pretty much everything here.” Kristoff chuckled.

“Okay. Give me the clothes, and I’ll start sorting through everything,” he said, setting the stroller box on the ground next to him. Anna complied, handing over the clothes without taking her eyes off the rack. Kristoff smiled to himself as he set the pile on the box and started going through them one by one. 

“Hey, babe?” Kristoff asked as he picked up the sixth outfit with the same size. “How big do you expect Bella to be when she’s born?” 

“I don’t know. Why?” Anna asked from a couple racks away. 

“Because everything you grabbed is a 9-12 month old size,” he replied, struggling to hold back a laugh. 

“I told you I wasn’t paying attention to sizes,” she called back. “Besides, she’ll be that size at some point. We can just see it as planning ahead.” 

“Uh huh. Well, that’s great, but how about we plan for the near future as well?” 

“I’m trying. It’s not my fault all of this stuff is the same size,” Anna answered.

“Then go to a different section.” He turned around to look at the shelves behind him. “Like over here. There’s a bunch of newborn clothes here.” Anna walked over to him, more items in her arm. “Is that more stuff for me to go through?” 

“Only if you want to,” Anna replied, handing him the clothes. Kristoff started sorting them, smiling to himself as he noticed a lot of the same sizes again. He didn’t put any of them away. Instead, he kept them on top of the stroller box. He couldn’t deny that a lot of them were super cute, and would look absolutely adorable on Little Bella.

“Kristoff!” Anna called, pulling Kristoff out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, babe?” Kristoff called back. 

“These all look the same! How do I choose?” 

Kristoff chuckled and walked over to where she was. “What do you need help with?” he asked, standing behind her so he could see everything she was looking at. It was an entire section of white onesies for newborns to wear. 

“They all look the same, but they appear to be different brands with different prices. How do I choose which one will be the best for Bella? Do I go with the cheapest outfit and hope it doesn’t immediately tear, or do I go with the most expensive one, and risk the same thing?” 

“Here.” Kristoff reached over her to grab a pack of 4 that were in the middle price group. “Go right in the middle. Then everyone’s happy, and if it still tears or something, we have three extra ones. I doubt we’ll have any issues, though. You don’t tear clothes as easily as you used to.” 

Anna looked over her shoulder at him. “Well, aren’t you in a feisty mood today? That’s the fifth jab at me today.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I don’t mean to. You just leave it so open sometimes,” Kristoff replied. He turned her around so she faced him. “I do love you, though. Klutz and all.” Anna chuckled and rolled her eyes, but wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to him.

“I know. I love you, too,” she replied, locking her lips with his in a quick kiss. They broke from the kiss and just looked at each other, not breaking eye contact, for a few moments. “Well, shall we get back to shopping?” 

Kristoff looked around, remembering they were in the store, and was relieved that no one had been staring at them. “Yes. We shall,” he replied. “I’m going to go grab a cart for all of those clothes.” 

He quickly grabbed a cart and wheeled it back over to their growing pile. He was certain Anna added five items while he was gone.

“Okay. I added a few more items, sizes 3-6, and 6-9. That way she has a few things to start off when she gets into those sizes!” Anna announced. 

“That’s great thinking, baby,” Kristoff replied, rubbing his hand soothingly over her back before starting to pile all of the clothes in the cart. 

They went through a few more aisles, grabbing some sheets for the mattress in the crib, as well as a box of diapers. (Kristoff was the one to remind Anna of those.) They also ended up buying a wagon so Kristoff didn’t have to carry everything home. 

After they had paid for everything and were in a safe spot outside, Kristoff started organizing everything in the wagon to fit perfectly without anything falling out. Anna was helping as well, until she suddenly wasn’t. She let out a cry that made Kristoff stop messing with the wagon as well.

“Anna? Anna, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Ah! I don’t know!” Anna replied, clutching her stomach. “I just have this sharp pain in my stomach!” 

“Okay. Just breathe. Take deep breaths,” Kristoff coaxed. He grabbed her hand that she didn’t have wrapped around her stomach, and rubbed her back. Anna tried her hardest to take deep breaths, trying to time it with the pains so it didn’t hurt as much. She was squeezing Kristoff’s hand tightly every time the pains came around, though. 

The pain faded completely after two minutes. Kristoff could tell it was gone by how her muscles relaxed and her breathing became more regular. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, still rubbing his hand over her back. 

“Yeah,” Anna said, still trying to catch her breath. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Okay. Let’s get going,” he said. He led her back over to the wagon with their stuff. He let go of her hand when they reached the side of it, and began rearranging everything. 

“What are you doing?” Anna asked. “I thought we had the perfect setup.” 

“We did,” Kristoff replied. “But now we have another item to fit in the wagon.” 

Anna looked at him quizzically, but was caught off guard by him picking her up bridal style and setting her in the wagon. She fell into a fit of laughter as Kristoff made sure she was comfortable in the wagon. 

“Kristoff! I can walk home! I’m not in any pain anymore!” she argued. 

“Hush,” Kristoff said. “When was the last time you got a ride like this?” He watched as Anna placed her finger on her chin, trying to think of the last time she did it. When she didn’t reply, he continued. “Exactly. Now just be quiet and enjoy the ride.” 

Kristoff grabbed the handle of the wagon and began pulling it back home. He could hear Anna was having a good time, especially when they caught some speed going downhill. He loved to hear her being so cheerful, and it put a wide grin on his face. He was so thankful to have such a wonderful, cheerful, positive woman as his wife. He looked forward to spending many more years with her and their children.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna return back home and take everything back to their room.

~~ Kristoff’s POV ~~

They didn’t talk much on the trip back home, and despite all odds, Anna ended up falling asleep in the wagon. She was snoring like always, but Kristoff didn’t mind. In fact, her snores were like music to his ears. It was a sign she was in a deep sleep, and he was glad she was getting some good rest, even if it was the middle of the day in a wagon. 

He didn’t get to really look at her until they arrived back at the opera house. She looked so peaceful, and he hated that he had to wake her up, but it was only the middle of the day, and they still had things to do. 

He leaned down next to the wagon and began whispering into her ear. “Anna?” She groaned, but didn’t show any other signs of waking up. “Sweetheart, we’re back home. You need to wake up so I can move everything inside.” 

Anna groaned again, and rolled onto her side to face him without opening her eyes. 

“Can you give me just a couple extra minutes? I’m sure there’s things you can start moving inside while I lay here,” she argued. 

“Everything is beneath you, though,” Kristoff remarked. Anna grumbled and rolled over onto her other side, not waking up. Kristoff noticed the bags of clothes that she was using as a pillow. The bags were set one on top of the other, so if he moved just one of them, she wouldn’t be banging her head against anything hard. The feeling of falling would probably be enough to wake her up, though. 

He gently grabbed the handles of the bag and yanked it out from underneath her. Her head fell slightly, and her eyes opened wide, just as Kristoff expected. She sat rested on her elbows and glared at Kristoff as he smiled at her. 

“That was so cruel,” she said. 

“Hey. I made sure it wouldn’t hurt. I could have moved both bags so you hit the cardboard boxes instead, but I left one as a cushion for you,” Kristoff argued. 

“You still woke me up,” Anna grumbled. “And I was having such a wonderful dream.” 

“Oh yeah? What were you dreaming about?” Kristoff inquired, genuinely interested. 

“I don’t think you deserve to know, since you woke me up so abruptly and ruined it,” Anna countered. 

“Aw. Come on, babe. I know you’re not that upset with me.” Anna crossed her arms and turned her face away in a pout, trying to make a point. “Okay. Maybe you’re a little more upset than I expected... How about I make you a deal?” Anna opened her right eye to look at him, eyebrow raised. “Just help me get all this stuff upstairs. We don’t have to unpack any of it. Just get it into our room, and then I will let you take as long of a nap as you want. I may even take a nap with you.” 

“Really?” Anna asked, arms unfolding as she fully turned back to him. He half-smiled. He always knew how to make her happy. 

“Yes, really,” he replied. “Have I ever really denied you a nap?” Anna opened her mouth, and he quickly cut her off. “Besides your little snooze in the wagon just now.” She quickly closed her mouth again. “That’s what I thought. Come on. Let’s get this stuff moved upstairs so we can properly rest.” 

Kristoff grabbed her hands and helped her stand up in the wagon. Anna tentatively put the first foot out of the wagon, and then the second. Kristoff didn’t let go of her hands until he was certain she was balanced on both feet. He handed her the bag he had grabbed from under her, and also the other plastic bags with all of the baby clothes and mattress sheets in them. He carried the diapers and stroller box up by himself, trailing the wagon behind. 

“Well, it looks like you two had a fun day shopping!” Elsa commented as they walked in. 

“Yeah. I still don’t think we bought enough for Bella, though,” Anna admitted. 

“Bella? That’s your daughter’s name?” Elsa asked. 

“Yeah... Is that bad?” Anna asked. 

“No. No! It’s great! It’s perfect, actually!” Elsa corrected. “I just hadn’t heard the name you picked yet. I didn’t even know you picked a name. I thought you were going to decide when she was born.” 

“Oh... Should we have waited?” Anna asked. Kristoff could tell she was becoming more anxious by the second. He set down the boxes in the wagon and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

“Calm down, Feistypants. That’s not what Elsa’s saying at all. She’s just surprised her pregnant best friend didn’t tell her the name of our first baby sooner,” he explained. 

“We just settled on it last night, and we’ve been shopping most of the day today!” Anna argued. Elsa laughed, effectively ending the playful bickering between the married couple. 

“Seriously, congrats on picking a name for your daughter. Bella is a beautiful name for her. And I’m sure she’s going to be the cutest baby the world has ever seen,” Elsa stated. 

“Thanks, Elsa,” Anna said with a smile, resting her hand on Kristoff’s. 

“You’re welcome,” Elsa replied. “Now, not to cut our little get-together short, but they are needing me back on stage in two minutes.” 

“Not a problem. We’re going to put this stuff upstairs and get things sorted,” Kristoff said. 

“Good luck with practice!” Anna shouted after Elsa as the platinum blonde turned and walked down the hall. Elsa gave a little wave before completely disappearing. 

Kristoff moved the wagon into a little corner where it wouldn’t be in the way, and grabbed the boxes back out of it. Anna waited patiently for him, and they walked together upstairs. 

The boxes and bags were dropped unceremoniously onto the floor in their bedroom. Kristoff watched as Anna faked stumbling over to the bed. He chuckled as she plopped herself onto the bed, resting on her side. 

“You’re really looking forward to this nap, aren’t you?” Kristoff asked as he walked over to her. 

“Yes, I am. Now come over here quicker so we can fall asleep quicker,” Anna said. Kristoff laughed, but didn’t argue, as he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed with her. Anna turned around to face him, smiling. Kristoff’s smile grew wider and he leaned in to kiss her. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too,” Anna replied, running her fingers through his hair. “Are you actually going to be able to sleep right now, even though it’s the middle of the day?” 

“Eh. Maybe. Even if I don’t, though, I’ll still enjoy just laying here and listening to you sleep soundly,” he replied. Anna hummed and snuggled closer to him. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair. His fingers stopped moving when he remembered what happened outside of the store. Anna noticed, and pushed away a little so she could look at him. 

“Is everything okay?” she inquired. 

“Should we contact Pabbie and ask him to come here again?” he asked her, moving his hand back to her baby bump. 

“Why?” Anna asked. Kristoff raised an eyebrow, unsure if she actually forgot or was just too tired to remember what happened at the store. 

“You seemed to be in a lot of pain when we were leaving the store. I just want to make sure you and the baby are okay,” he explained. 

“Oh. Right.” Anna brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “I don’t think it was anything bad. But I’ll talk to Yelana and Gerda about it after our nap since they’ve experienced this before, and if they have any concerns, then we can contact Pabbie.” 

“Okay. That sounds like a good plan,” Kristoff replied. “I just want to make sure you’re both safe.” Anna smiled and pulled herself closer to him again. 

“I know. You’ve always been so protective of me, and I love you for that,” she replied, voice slightly muffled against his shirt, but Kristoff still heard everything. 

“Is that the only reason why you love me?” he teased. He could hear her scoff, but saw a smile on her face when she rolled onto her back. 

“It’s probably the thing that made me fall for you originally. But no, it’s not the only reason. I can make you a whole list when I wake up if you want, but I really just want to sleep right now,” she answered. Kristoff chuckled. 

“Okay. I’ll stop talking now so you can sleep,” he said. “Sweet dreams.” Anna turned to sleep on her other side, back towards Kristoff. He pulled her closer, and heard her sigh in content at the action. Before long, she was snoring, which made Kristoff smile even more. He really did love her so much. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes. He timed his breathing pattern to match hers, and eventually ended up falling asleep himself.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff shows Anna the other outfits for Bella. Anna talks to Gerda about her earlier pain.

When Anna woke up, the first thing that registered in her mind was her husband’s presence. His arm was still wrapped over her belly like it had been when she fell asleep, but he was moving his hand in a circular motion. He was also humming a song she hadn’t heard in awhile. It was a familiar tune, but her brain wasn’t awake enough to recognize it yet. 

She was almost certain Kristoff knew she was awake by now. He had teased her more than once about how loud she snores. She pretended to still be asleep, though, so she could hear the song he was humming. 

The words slowly came back to her, and she recognized it as her solo from that night when they danced on stage together. 

_Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain. And yet, when both are gone, love will still remain._

Anna moved her hand to be on top of his hand that was resting on her stomach. Kristoff intertwined his fingers with hers, and then hovered over her. 

“Morning, sunshine,” he said. 

“Aw. That’s exactly why I didn’t make any moves to show I’m awake. I didn’t want you to stop humming,” Anna complained. 

“I’m just not doing any good in your books today, am I?” Kristoff joked, nuzzling her neck. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “I loved the song, though. Did I ever tell you that was my favorite solo to ever perform?” 

“No. I don’t think you’ve mentioned that before,” Kristoff replied, looking back up at her. “You really like it that much?”

“Yeah. I really do,” Anna replied. Kristoff smiled and hovered over her to give her a tender kiss. 

“I’m surprised Bella didn’t wake you up,” he stated after breaking from the kiss. 

“Oh. Was she moving around again?” Anna asked. 

“Yeah. I could feel her kicking. But you were still asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you up. That’s when I started humming. She seemed to like that, even though she stopped moving shortly after I started.” 

“Aw. Your singing lulled her to sleep. Can I count on that to work when she’s born?” Anna teased. Kristoff chuckled. 

“I’ll try my best for you,” he whispered and kissed her cheek. Anna let out a contented sigh, and rolled over to face him. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” she whispered back, and guided him into a passionate kiss. The kiss was cut short, though, as she felt a strong urge to go to the bathroom. She pulled away grimacing and scooted to the edge of the bed. 

“Are you okay?” Kristoff asked, his voice laced with concern. 

“Yeah. Bella’s just made herself known in a more uncomfortable way,” she replied. “I just have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay,” she heard Kristoff say as she waddled to the bathroom. It was so weird not to be able to walk normally anymore. 

“The pain and discomfort will be worth it in the end, though,” Anna reminded herself after she closed the door. She placed a hand on her belly. “Because you will be part of this world, and we’ll have a beautiful daughter to guide and teach and love with all our being.” 

She relieved herself, and brushed her hair to make sure it wasn’t tangled or frizzy before walking back out to the bedroom. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Kristoff asked. Anna looked up to see he was fully sitting on the edge of the bed now. 

“Yeah. Much better,” Anna assured him. 

“Good. I know you were going to talk to Yelana and Gerda, but I figured before you did, I would show you the other things I bought for Bella before the reveal party,” he said, pulling the plastic bag that he had been hiding behind his back onto his lap. Anna smiled and walked over to the bed, hopping onto the edge with him and looking over at the bag. 

“So obviously you know about the ‘Little Princess’ dress. That was the main thing I wanted to buy when I found out we were having a girl. However, in my search for that dress, I found a couple of other cute items for her,” he explained. He pulled out the first item, and showed it to her. It was a turquoise onesie that said “Just like Mommy” with a few flowers around it. 

“That one is so cute!” Anna exclaimed, taking the outfit into her hands to fully look at it. “You really feel like she’ll be exactly like me, though?” 

“Well, she might have a few traces of me in her, but yes, ultimately I think she’ll take after you. Especially if she’s as active in the real world as she is in her little cocoon,” Kristoff replied, placing a hand on her belly. He stayed there, clearly thinking about something for a minute, before moving back to the bag. “The last item wasn’t anything fancy, but it reminded me of your floral dresses.” He pulled out a pink pajama set that had flowers all over it. “That way you two can match on days when you wear those dresses.” 

“Oh, Kristoff!” Anna said as she looked at the set. “That’s so thoughtful! I love it! I love all of it, really. Thank you.” She gave him a hug that Kristoff reciprocated as he wrapped his arm around her back.

“You’re welcome, darling. I’m glad you love them. I just saw them and thought they would be absolutely perfect for her.” 

“I think you were right,” Anna replied as she looked at the two outfits again. “I just want her to come sooner now so that I can see her in these outfits.” 

“Me too,” Kristoff agreed. “But maybe not too soon. Babies born too early usually have some sort of complications.”

Anna playfully slapped his shoulder and Kristoff chuckled. “You know that’s not what I meant. I don’t want her to be born prematurely. I can wait three months to see her, but it won’t stop me from getting excited about the fact she’ll be here soon. We’re having a daughter, Kristoff!” 

“I know, babe,” he said. “I’m so excited as well.” He placed a hand on her stomach. “But speaking of complications, you should go talk to the ladies to make sure the pain this morning wasn’t anything to be concerned about.” 

“Oh yeah. Okay.” Anna stood up and began to walk away when Kristoff’s hand clasped with hers. She turned around with a look of confusion, and he answered her by pulling her back down for a kiss. Anna giggled, but kissed him back. “I’ll be back shortly, and I’ll tell you everything. I promise.” 

“Okay. See you shortly,” Kristoff said, kissing her again for a few seconds before Anna finally pulled away and walked out of the room. 

Anna ended up talking to Gerda, as Yelana was still directing things for the practices. 

Gerda was more than pleased to see the young mother-to-be again. 

“Hello, dear! I thought you were taking the day off?” Gerda asked. 

“I am, but we had something come up earlier today concerning the baby, and my husband wants to make sure she’s okay,” Anna explained. “I figured it might be easier to talk to you first before getting Pabbie involved.” 

“Oh. What seems to have been the problem?” Gerda asked. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had kids of my own, but hopefully I can help you.” 

“Well, while we were out shopping, I had a strange pain. It felt like a really bad cramp like I would get during that time of the month, but I know it’s not that,” she explained. “And it lasted for about two minutes. Are those normal pains, or is there something wrong with the baby?” Gerda studied Anna for a minute, which made Anna more nervous that there might actually be something wrong. 

“Has it happened since then?” Gerda asked instead. 

“No. I haven’t had any other pains today,” Anna replied. 

“I think it was just some false labor. Most mothers go through that, especially during the third trimester. It’s the body’s way of preparing for the baby’s birth when it does come,” Gerda explained. 

“Should I be concerned that she might be coming sooner than expected?” Anna asked. 

“If you haven’t had any other pains today, I don’t think we need to worry. However, if they do intensify, let me know. I have a direct contact for Dr. Pabbie so it won’t take two weeks for him to get here like it did last time.”

“Okay. So Bella’s okay?” Anna asked again. Gerda seemed taken aback by the name at first, but smiled. 

“Aw. You’ve picked out a name for her? That’s so sweet. But yes, Bella should be just fine,” Gerda replied. “Tell Mister Bjorgman there’s absolutely nothing to worry about.” 

“Okay. I will. Thank you, Gerda!” Anna hugged the clothes designer. Gerda chuckled and hugged her back. 

“You’re welcome, darling. Feel free to come to me anytime with any questions you may have,” she replied. 

“I will. See you around!” Anna called as she ran out of the room. Gerda simply waved as Anna turned the corner and disappeared.


End file.
